Sesshomaru's Mystery
by KittenXPuppy
Summary: Previously know as The Mystery That Must Be Solved. Sesshomaru is forced to save a young human's life when she protects Rin from demons that threaten her existence. He allows the young woman to travel with his group. The onna turns out to be a great mystery, one that Sesshomaru was more than determined to figure out. Love blooms eventually in the most unlikely of place.
1. Protection

**I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters. Except the ones I make up, but that will be a couple chapters down the road.**

**The plot of this story does **_**not **_**follow the plot of Inuyasha at all. So don't get bent out of shape when you see what happens.**

Chapter 1-Protection

_Protection- __A person or thing that prevents someone or something from suffering harm or injury._

"Lord Sesshomaru!"

The Western Lord's ears perked up at the voice of his young ward, Rin. She sounded distressed.

"LORD SESSHOMARU!"

Hn, definitely distressed.

The Great Dog Demon was quickly on his feet and running in the direction he knew Rin to be.

Unfortunately, she was several miles away from him. Sesshomaru mentally kicked himself for allowing her to wander so far away.

No matter, he'd be there in minutes.

"HELP, PLEASE!" The little girl's scream met his ears. He narrowed his eyes and sped up.

The Lord could now feel several demonic auras. They must be attacking poor Rin.

Where was that insufferable fool, Jaken?

He snarled as he caught scent on Rin's blood. Every one of them would pay with their lives.

"LEAVE HER ALONE!" Sesshomaru's steps almost faltered at the strong female voice. It was like honey. Those three words were enough to send every nerve in the Dog Demon's body to attention.

Wait... What was he thinking?! At a time like this?! The Great Lord Sesshomaru _never _obsessed over _anyone_! And he wasn't about to start now.

As he neared the clearing where Rin was, he caught the scent of another human. And more blood that wasn't Rin's. The scent of the blood was sweet, with a hint of orange. _Strange_, Sesshomaru thought, _it does not hold the disgusting rust smell_.

Mentally shaking the thought from his head, the Lord burst into the clearing to the sight of his ward several yards behind a young woman. Rin was bleeding from several wounds on her arms, stomach, and head. Fortunately, they weren't too serious.

The woman on the other hand, was much worse off, and looked like she was going to pass out at any moment. Strangely enough, she held an oddly determined expression on her face. Her clothes were torn and bloodied beyond repair. She had a deep gash through her stomach and chest and four long scratch marks marring her face. She also had blood spurting out of various cuts on her body, leaking the pure snow crimson.

If it weren't for the blood and the wounds, Sesshomaru might have thought her to be mildly attractive. Though, he could hardly make out her features through the thick layers of blood running down her body, even with his demonic eyesight.

One of the many demons standing in front of the woman, a boar demon, launched itself at her, the blood lust plain in his eyes. She stood her ground, didn't flinch and didn't show an ounce of fear. The Mighty Taiyoukai could not even smell fear on her.

_Is she stupid, or is she truly that courageous?_

The boar demon roared at the fact that he was not feared, he grabbed the _onna_ by her throat and slammed her head into a nearby tree.

The _onna _immediately was knocked unconscious.

"Lord Sesshomaru! Please, don't let her die! She protected Rin!" Came Rin's desperate voice.

_She protected Rin? But why? Rin gave no indication that she knew the _onna. _Could she have done it for no reason but to help? _No. Humans were selfish, vile creatures. They would never save anyone and put their lives at risk. Not even their own species.

The boar demon raised it's hand, it's claws glinting in the sun, and prepared for the final blow.

**I will continue this story if I get 2 or more **_**positive **_**reviews. (:**


	2. Temptation

**I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters. Except the ones I make up, but that will be a couple chapters down the road.**

**The plot of this story does **_**not**_** follow the plot of Inuyasha at all. So don't get bent out of shape when you see what happens.**

**I want to thank everyone for their reviews, they all mean so much to me! I will acknowledge the people who review in the next chapter, I'm sorry I didn't do it in this one.**

**I wasn't sure if anyone would like my story, so it means a lot to hear that you all do.**

**Please, if you read this and like it, review. It makes me want to continue writing. **

**(:**

Chapter 2-Temptation

_Temptation- __A desire to do something, especially wrong or unwise._

Making up his mind, Sesshomaru quickly beheaded the offensive demon before he could kill the woman.

The other demons roared in outrage and starting charging at the Taiyoukai.

Before any of them could blink, Sesshomaru had killed them with his acid whip, beheading all of them much like the first. The decapitated bodies fell limply to the ground while the heads rolled feet away.

He glared down at the unconscious girl now laying at his feet, her hair-a dark, muddy brown-fanned across his boots.

The Lord had half a mind to kill her himself-simply because she dared to be so close to his person.

_How dare she?_

It mattered not that she was unconscious, it would make it easier. The stupid little woman would not fight and she wouldn't even feel the pain-it's the least he could do since she saved Rin.

Perhaps he would snap her neck-quick, clean, and easy-, or-

The Lord was brought out of his reverie by Rin running over to the girl with tears in her eyes.

"Pretty Lady, Pretty Lady! Lord Sesshomaru, is she okay?" Rin looked up at her Lord with eyes glazed with unshed tears.

He scowled down at the woman, hating her irrationally for unknown reasons.

_'Pretty Lady'? This girl isn't 'pretty' in the least. She is ugly to say the least. She isn't even attractive enough to be within a 100 mile radius of this one._

"She is fine, Rin." Sesshomaru stated tonelessly.

The little girl had the nerve to look relieved.

"Can she stay with us until she gets better, Lord Sesshomaru?"

The Dog Demon opened his mouth to bark out a negative. (No pun intended).

"Abosl-"

He was cut off by Rin's wail, her bottom lip quivering slightly, "Please, Lord Sesshomaru! She'll die if not! Please!" The tears spilled down her face.

Suddenly the temptation to kill the woman got even stronger.

"Rin-"

He was once again cut off. "I won't go without her! She saved Rin and now she needs our help! Please!" She was absolutely bawling now.

The Taiyoukai let out a frustrated growl, glaring daggers at the woman.

"Fine, she will stay until she heals." His voice was calm, as usual. It masked the frustration he felt well.

"Yay! Thank you, Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin cried, running to hug her Lord's legs tightly.

"Hn. Rin, where is Jaken?"

"Oh! He's in the forest somewhere, he tried to protect Rin but one of the demons kicked him."

"Hn. Taken out by a simple kick. How pathetic." He spoke to himself.

"He will find his way to camp eventually." He spoke to Rin.

The Lord bent down and threw the still unconscious girl over his shoulder roughly. Frowning in displeasure when he seen his perfect white outfit get stained in red from her blood.

"Come, Rin. Let us find a camp. Away from here." He really didn't want to smell any more blood than necessary.

**Well, that's it for this chapter!**

**Remember, 2 or more **_**positive **_**reviews and I'll continue!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**(:**

**Oh, and, there should be a second chapter out this week since it took me so long to get this one up.**

**C:**


	3. Mother

**I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters. Except the ones I make up, but that will be a couple chapters down the road.**

**The plot of this story does **_**not **_**follow the plot of Inuyasha at all. So don't get bent out of shape when you see what happens.**

Chapter 3- Mother

_Mother- __Bring up (a child) with care and affection._

"Rin, stay away from that petty woman." Sesshomaru's emotionless voice filled the air.

"But, my Lord, her wounds-" Rin, who was getting ready to dress the woman's wounds, started.

"I care not. I will not repeat myself."

"Yes milord. May I go look for some food?" Rin inquired.

"You may. Look for Jaken while you are away." Sesshomaru requested.

"Okay!" With that, she ran into the foliage and out of sight.

Sesshomaru repressed a sigh, glancing at the woman. He vaguely wandered if she was dead from blood loss. He dismissed the idea immediately, for her chest continued to rise and fall with her even breathing.

He studied her, trying to figure out exactly what she looks like. Which wasn't easy given her battered state.

He gave up with a frustrated growl. The urge to kill her grew stronger than ever, he had to battle it with ever fiber of his being.

Maybe it'd go away if he _did _kill her. He could just tell Rin she woke up and walked off. She still wouldn't feel any pain. He could always-

"Milord! Milord!" Jaken's unmistakable squawk met his sensitive canine ears.

The dog demon suppressed a growl, he really wished those demons would've done more than knock him unconscious. The lord couldn't exactly do it himself- he did have his honour to uphold.

"Milord! I'm sorry, Milord! I tried to protect Rin." The quivering Jaken stuttered, teary-eyed.

"Silence, Jaken. Rin had already informed me of this."

"Sh-She had, Milord?" Jaken asked. Just then, Rin ran into the clearing with 3 fish, her face lit up like the sun when she seen the toad youkai.

"Master Jaken, you're alright!" She ran up to him and dropped the fish before wrapping her arms around him in a tight embrace.

"Yes, foolish girl, I'm fine. Now get off me you _ningen_!" Jaken yelled, blushing furiously.

"Yes Master Jaken!" Rin chirped, letting go of the toad. She picked up the fish and proceeded to cook it.

"Lord Sesshomaru? Will the pretty lady be alright?" Rin asked, concerned as she gazed over at the still unconscious girl.

Jaken, who had passed out from exaustion, stirred slightly but didn't wake.

"I do not know; nor do I care, Rin." The demon lord stated stoically.

...

**Rin's POV**

Rin gently tugged Ah-Un's reins so they would stand and move. She led them over to where the girl was laying and had them lie down behind her. Rin gently leaned the woman against the two-headed dragon for warmth, before making a bed out of leaves so she, also, could lie down. After settling in, she quickly fell alseep.

**~Dream Mode~**

_Rin hugged her new mother, tears of joy seeping out of her eyes. She laughed/sobbed into her mother's neck. She gently ran her fingers through Rin's hair, hugging her and murmuring soothing words in her ear._

_Rin loved her new mother, even if she wasn't the same as Rin. She was nice, and sweet, and kind. She didn't back down, she was never afraid, and she always voiced her opinion._

_Rin pulled away, and tried to look in her mother's face, but found she couldn't. Her face was blank, no features, no color. Rin was confused but didn't voice her concerns._

_"Mama, let's go play!" Rin wanted to run with the woman who had earned her love, wanted to play with her._

_Rin knew that, had she had a face, she would have smiled when she nodded._

_The girl and the woman started to play, running and laughing, tickling and chasing. If someone would have seen them right then, they would have sworn they were truly mother and daughter, despite the difference in breed. The two females stopped playing when they seen someone enter the clearing. The both -would have- grinned when they seen it was Lord Sesshomaru. He looked just as handsome and majestic as he always did, the only difference being his face. It showed happiness and love where the usual stoic mask used to be. He walked forward, smiling when he reached them. Rin hugged his leg tightly, and he put his hand atop her head while drawing the woman into a loving embrace._

**~Dream End~**

**Sorry for not updating in so long! I've been busy with the start of school and everything. I hope you guys can forgive me!**

**Okay, now to answer some reviews.**

**Arrianna Blood: Like I've stated, this story does not follow the anime. She never falls down the well- you'll understand later on in the story. Later on- Kagome tells her tale, so bear with me, okay? I will say that he 'does' still lose his arm by Yash.**

**And a thanks to the following people!**

**Kiku Honda of Japan**

**Ancient One**

**Guest-?**

**Fairy Flame Key**

**LoveInTheBattleField**

**Raven's Serenity**

**yuki-eevee**

**Hanamaki**

**amari**

**Tigerstar's Fire and Heart**

**jensenkent**

**Lady Dark Demoness**

**and, princesslolitatheorca654!**

**Thank all of you for your support on my story! 33**


	4. Shocked

**I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters. Except the ones I make up, but that will be a couple chapters down the road.**

**The plot of this story does **_**not **_**follow the plot of Inuyasha at all. So don't get bent out of shape when you see what happens.**

Chapter 4- Shocked

_Shocked- Cause (someone) to feel surprised and upset._

**The Woman's POV**

The girl woke up with a pounding headache and an aching body. She struggled to open her eyes, wondering why she was still alive. She remembered trying to protect the little girl.

Little Girl!

The woman bolted upright, her eyes looking around wildly.

When her eyes landed on the little girl, she instantly relaxed, slumping back against whatever she was sitting by. She let out a breath she wasn't aware she'd been holding.

But the woman was curious. Who'd saved her and the little girl? Where was she? Were they safe? They seemed to be but she wasn't sure.

Finally she gave into the urge and looked around the clearing she was in.

She first noticed a little green toad thingy leaning against a staff that had two heads carved in it at the top.

She turned slightly and looked behind her, seeing she was leaning against a dragon with two heads. One was asleep while the closest to her was staring at her.

She reached out and gently patted him in between the eyes. He let out a low purr-like noise. She looked around again, startled to find a pair of bright golden eyes staring at her intensely. The depths of them was amazing. On the surface, they were blank, stoic. But looking deeper into the golden orbs, she could see curiosity and confusion. She could also see more than a little annoyance in his gaze.

She blinked twice, slowly.

"Mmm... Momma..." The little girl muttered in her sleep.

The woman looked away from the Inu demon to glance at the little girl. She was once again startled to find her shivering from the cold.

The girl stood, feeling a slight tug at her torso, but ignored it, instead opting to go over to the child and kneel. She quietly tucked the thin blanket around the quivering girl. The blanket was previously around the girl's waist, she pulled it up to her chin.

That's when the woman seen her bloodied hands. She stared at them for moment before standing up. She looked down at herself, taking in her battered state. She was surprised to find herself bleeding, the red liquid soaking her shirt from the wound in her stomach.

She listened, trying to figure out if there was a-

_ Ah... There it is._

She turned in the direction of the hotspring, pausing before she could start walking. She shifted, trying to feel a familiar weight on her back. When she didn't feel it, she looked back around the camp. When she spotted her bag beside the dragon, she quickly walked over and picked it up, settling it on her back, before continuing to the springs.

**Sesshomaru's POV**

He'd been watching her sleep all night, trying to figure out the mystery that she posed.

Never had he ever encountered a ningen that would risk their life for another. Not even pure-hearted Rin would put her life on the line for another. Even demonesses would rather hand over a fellow demon than help someone else. Half-Breeds were even worse, they would kill their friends themselves without a second thought if they had the notion to.

But this woman-she almost died protecting Rin. Why? She didn't get anything out of it.

Sesshomaru was abruptly brought out of his thoughts when the girl suddenly bolted upright, ripping open a wound in her stomach in the process. She didn't seem to notice. He watched her look around wildly for something. When her eyes landed on Rin, she instantly relaxed back against Ah-Un and seemed to sigh in relief.

_Was she looking for Rin?_

He didn't think she would worry about Rin, that maybe it was a misunderstanding-a mistake, and she wasn't really protecting Rin.

She was looking around the camp now, her eyes lingering on Jaken, before she turned, somehow not hurting herself, and looked behind her to Ah-Un.

The dog demon smirked, surely fear would radiate off her in tremendous waves. She would either faint from fright or scream and run away, run to what she thought to be safety, away from the horrible two-headed dragon with the red, blood-thirsty eyes. His smirk widened thinking of the possibilities and the terror he would surely see in her eyes.

The Lord was beyond shocked when she reached up and patted one of the dragon's heads. He was even more surprised when the dragon purred.

_What the hell?_

Ah-Un despised anyone who dared lay hand on him-he often killed the offender much like Sesshomaru himself. The dragon even hated Run, but put up with her because of his Lord.

Seeing Ah-Un acting so friendly with a complete stranger was really surprising for the demon lord who knew the dragon youkai for many centuries.

Sesshomaru was snapped out of his thoughts again when he realized the girl was staring directly at him. He was disgruntled when he seen, nor scented, any fear from her. Or any emotion for that matter. Her face was exactly like Sesshomaru's. Completely void of any emotion. What was it about this girl? Why does she show no emotion? If it were anyone else, they'd be quaking in fear. Even little Rin would be extremely uncomfortable under his intense gaze.

_Why the hell doesn't she fear me?_ Sesshomaru was now annoyed and irritated. Two emotions he despised.

He watched the girl blink twice at him, slowly. Still not showing any emotion at all.

"Mmm... Mamma..." Rin's voice broke through the thick silence.

Both he and Mystery-whom he nicknamed the girl- looked to her to see her shivering violently. Normally the Lord would have ignored it, but the woman seemed to have other plans.

Mystery was quickly on her feet and- _wait a minute... She tore open the wound in her stomach yet she doesn't even act like she noticed. _The smell of _fresh_ blood was pungent in the air, filling Sesshomaru's sensitive nose. Had it been anyone else's, it would have overrode his senses and he would have quickly left the area. But, this woman's blood wasn't like anyone else's. Her blood didn't have the scent of iron in it, instead it had a hint of oranges.

Sesshomaru watched the woman closely for any signs of discomfort or pain. But, as she kneeled beside Rin and pulled the covers over her, he saw no signs. It was as if she didn't know she'd done it.

He watched as she saw her hands, caked in dried blood. She stood up and looked down at herself. He seen a quick flash of surprise in her eyes before it disappeared. If he had blinked, he wouldn't have seen it.

_She really didn't know she was bleeding. Had she not felt any pain?_

She stood there a moment, watching the thick red liquid pour out of her body.

The Dog Demon watched as she turned East and shifted meaningfully- this confused the Lord greatly- before turning to look around the camp once more. She completely ignored the deadly Inu sitting not ten feet away as she walked over and picked up a strange pack before turning back East and walking away. Sesshomaru surmised that she went to the hot spring a ways from the camp.

_ How could she tell it was there? Even with this Sesshomaru's demonic hearing, it is difficult for him to hear it._

_ This woman is turning out to be quite the mystery._

_ And this Sesshomaru __lives __to solve mysteries._

**Okay! Another chapter done. I hope you like it!**

**Please review, tell me if you like it. Even if you don't, please, tell me!**

**I must apologize for not updating in so long. I'm currently in a position where I do not have the Net.**

**You see, the 6th of this month I moved to a different state to live with relatives and they don't have the Internet or anything. I may be able to update every other weekend until we get the Net back. Not making any promises though!**

**Thanks again!**

**P.s.:**

**"Down The Rabbit Hole- Again" will have to wait awhile. I haven't gotten the chance to write in that one!**

**P.p.s:**

**None of my other chapters should be this long. **

**Thanks!**


	5. Ease

**I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters. Except the ones I make up, but that will be a couple chapters down the road.**

**The plot of this story does **_**not **_**follow the plot of Inuyasha at all. So don't get bent out of shape when you see what happens.**

As a reminder, "This is normal talking", **This is communication with ones beast,** _this is thoughts or emphasized words._

Chapter 5- Ease

_Ease__\- n. Absence of difficulty or effort; v. Move carefully, gradually, or gently_

Sesshomaru's sensitive ears picked up the faint splashing of water from the hotspring.

_So the woman _is_ bathing herself._

The Lord was a bit surprised, most humans wouldn't mind the dried blood. Neither would most demons.

The woman was turning out to be the exact opposite of what Sesshomaru expected. The Lord did not know if this enraged him, or pleased him.

Either way, he was glad she decided to bathe. He was quite curious as to what her appearance may be.

He wondered if she would be as disgusting as what he suspected, or the most beautiful human he'd ever seen. With hair the color of raven feathers, and eyes the color of rich chocolate. He wondered if her skin would be creamy white, like his own, and oh-so soft. He wondered if her smile would shine brighter than he sun. He wondered if her legs were tiny and fragile, and went on forever. He wondered if her lips were full and red and kissable.

Sesshomaru jerked himself out of those thoughts forcefully. It wasn't often that he craved the touch of another, but this was one of those times. Mating season was just around the corner and it had hit him hard.

He forced himself to think of boring things. The thought of all the work that was piled up on his desk in his "office" at the castle. Lord Hiru -bear demon and Lord of the Eastern Lands- and his mate were expecting cubs soon. Sesshomaru would have to attend the ball of celebration in the next moon cycle. Lord Misu- horse youkai and Lord of the Northern Lands- was to be mated next spring, he was also hosting a fight for the Inu-Lady's hand. The Inu-Lord -Lord of _all _the Inu Youkai- had arranged this. Apparently his daughter was not yet aware of his plans. Any male -human or demon- is able to fight for her hand. Prince Koga was becoming Lord next winter, and it was rumored that Princess Ayame had been refused by Koga to mate him. The Southern Lands -Prince Koga's Lands- wishes to sign a peace treaty with the West. All the Lords and their mates were to have a personal meeting at the Inu-Lord's castle. Their was a human Lord in the West whom offered to take Rin as his daughter. Apparently he and his wife were unable to have children. Sesshomaru had already made up his mind to give her to them-he was not interested in keeping her as his pup and she needed to live with her own kind. He needed to pay a visit to his hated half-sibling, Inuyasha was on his lands and he needed to know why. There was many requests from the counsel for him to mate their daughters. His own mother was also badgering him to get a mate.

Sesshomaru was snapped out of his thoughts by the smell of Sakura Blossoms and Moon Flowers. He looked around sharply, his elfin ears picking up the sound of Jaken snoring, Jaken and Rin's heartbeats, and the snap of a twig. His eyes immediately landed on the woman, who was now bathed and walking into the clearing. Sesshomaru watched her as she sat down by Ah-Un and looked at the sky. He took in her profile. Her hair was light brown with black streaks in it, it reached her mid-back. It was straight and there was a small braid on the left side. The braid had one stripe of purplish-magenta in it. She had long bangs that fell to the right side of her face, completely covering her right eye and most of her forehead. Her eyes were a startling shade of icy blue. Her lips were pale pink. Her skin was a light tan, a bit darker than any he'd ever seen. Her hands and feet were tiny, with long nails cut to resemble claws. She was wearing a new kimono, this one dark red with a golden obi and white Sakura Blossoms on the right sleeve and bottom left thigh. Her feet were bare.

Sesshomaru was slightly taken aback by her appearance. She was beautiful, slim and tall. Her face was soft, relaxed yet expressionless. He wondered if her teeth were yellow like most humans, or pearly white against her darkened skin.

"You're the one who saved us-aren't you?"

Sesshomaru almost fell face-first into the dirt when the voice of an angel filled ears. He'd heard her voice once before, but it did nothing to lessen the impact it had on his being. It was so beautiful- like liquid sin. He could practically taste the honey in her voice. The sentence was more of a statement then a question.

"Yes." He didn't know why he felt compelled to reply, but he did.

"Hn."

He was startled once again. That was _his _saying! She had to have gotten it from him. But she had never heard him say it...

"You know her." Her eyes flicked toward Rin. Again, it was a statement.

"Yes"

"Hn." She stood, somehow gracefully, and turned toward a large tree, the lowest branch at least four feet above her head. She ran toward it, jumped and planted her bare foot as high as she could, before pushing up forcefully; propelling herself up into the tree, climbing high in its bare branches, before settling with her back against the trunk on a branch at least two feet wide.

Sesshomaru watched, transfixed. Any human would have been heaving for breath from exertion, they wouldn't have been able to pull themselves up the branches with as much ease as this woman had. They wouldn't have been able to reach a branch which was far out of their reach as she had.

"Dawn will be here soon." He heard her murmur quietly, looking to the sky.

How did she know that? First light hadn't even breached the horizon.

Sesshomaru watched her carefully, noting how her eyes were trained on the moon.

_Can she tell by the position of the moon?_ Most people could not. It took hours upon hours to learn how to read the positions of the moon and sun. Most of the time, people had to sit out and watch from dawn, to dawn the next day.

"I believed a Lord such as yourself would not have a problem with staring. I see I was mistaken."

Sesshomaru was yet again brought out of his thoughts by the woman's voice. His eyes focused and seen her staring straight at him, still with an emotionless face. He glared up at her, sending her the coldest stare he was able. He expected her to shrink away from his gaze, like all before her, but she didn't. Her eyes met his with no hesitation and no fear.

Sesshomaru was floored.

_How dare she? How dare she insult this Sesshomaru in such a manner?_

He bared his teeth at her, growling a warning. She just blinked.

"You will not frighten me, Ice Prince. Your heart may be cold, but mine is colder. Your glare may be icy, but mine is icier. Your heart may be a cold stone, but mine is a stone in the icy waters of the Arctic. Do not fool yourself as to think that everyone will bow down to you. While your ranking is high, it is far from the highest.

"You do not intimidate me. You never will. I will never submit to you. I will not kiss the ground at your feet or cower in fear as you walk by. I am not a common _mutt_ you can order around. I will not be an obedient _puppy_ for you. Do not overstep your place, Ice Prince. It will not do you well."

Sesshomaru was stunned. He had never met a human so bold, so brave. _So stupid._ This woman, this _human_ had just reprimanded him. _Him. _Lord Sesshomaru, Prince of the Western Lands. Sesshomaru felt anger overwhelm him, he struggled to let his beast out. _Why the hell won't he come out? _Every other time Sesshomaru had gone into a fit of rage, his beast would be bursting from his chains. Most of the time he had a hard time keeping him under lockdown. But now he didn't come out at all, even when he was called, urged to come out.

His rage slowly ebbed away, his confusion left in its place. By the time his anger dissipated completely, he realized she was singing. Her voice... so soft and sweet...

Raindrops... Falling over the mountain...

Breezes... Blowing through the trees...

Forever... Calling me like a siren...

Her voice was so alluring...

Every time I look upon you, I see your love for me.

Every time I see that look in your eyes, I think... Lucky me.

Every time I hear your voice, I believe...You're the only one for me.

It was calming him, tempting him to close his eyes.

Raindrops... Falling over the mountain...

Breezes... Blowing through the trees...

Forever... Calling me like a siren...

He did.

If you were to want her, I would let you go.

If you were to love her, I would smile for you.

I would give you what you want, fore I love you more than anything.

He found himself relaxing every muscle in his body.

Raindrops... Falling over the mountain...

Breezes... Blowing through the trees...

Forever... Calling me like a siren...

By the time she finished her song, Sesshomaru realized that _she_ was the reason for his beast not wanting to come out. She had calmed him before he had even been able to rouse him. His questions about his beast had been answered, but now that left a new round of questions.

Who is this woman? Why could she calm his beast? Why is she so different from anything and everyone he'd ever encountered?

"You really should not allow your beastial side to have full control, Ice Prince."

"Why do you keep calling me that?" Sesshomaru demanded.

"It is who you are known as outside your personal circle. Should you pay more attention to the whispers swirling around you, you would be aware of this."

Ignoring the jab at his inattentiveness, he asked yet another question. "Personal circle?"

"Hn. The toad, your Mother, your other loyal followers and servants, and, apparently, the young human girl." Her chin gestured toward Rin.

"How do you know whom I am?"

"You are widely known in Japan. It is also my duty to know every Lord and peasant, and animal in these lands."

Sesshomaru scowled. This only left one question. "Who are _you_?"


	6. Introduction

**I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters. Except the ones I make up, but that will be a couple of chapters down the road.**

**The plot of this story does **_**not**___**follow the plot of Inuyasha at all. So don't get all bent out of shape when you see what happens.**

Chapter 6

_Introduction-_ The action of introducing something.

"My name is Kagome Higurashi. This is all you need to know at this time. Now, hush, our voices are causing the child to stir."

Sesshomaru glanced over at the sleeping Rin, sure enough; she was starting to stir from her sleep. She was starting to awake, her heartbeat had sled up.

The woman jumped down from her perch- landing on her feet not far from Rin. She had landed with the agility and grace of a feline. She sat down by Rin's head, lifting it and sitting it in her lap. She gently began running her fingers through the child's hair as she once again sung.

_You tuck me in,_

_Turn out the light._

_Kept me safe and sound at night_

_Little girls depend on things like that._

It was a lullaby of sorts.

_Brushed my teeth and combed my hair_

_Had to take [drive] me every where_

_You were always there when I looked back_

Rin was slowly starting to sink back into the unconscious world.

_You had to do it all alone,_

_Make a living, make a home_

_Must have been as hard as it could be._

Her song was deep and he found himself listening intently to her words and honeyed voice.

_And when I couldn't sleep at night,_

_Scared things wouldn't turn out right_

_You'd hold my hand and sing to me_

Beautiful…

_Caterpillar in the tree, how you wonder who you'll be_

_Can't go far, but you can always dream._

_Wish you may, and wish you might._

_Don't you worry, hold on tight_

_I promise you their will come a day._

_Butterfly Fly Away_

Hn… His eyes drooped.

_Butterfly Fly Away_

_Got your wings, now you can't stay_

_Take those dreams and make them all come true_

Rin was back asleep and Sesshomaru was swiftly approaching the dreamlands.

_Butterfly Fly Away_

_Got your wings, now you can't stay_

_All along you've known just what to do_

He was barely conscious and quickly slipping away.

_Butterfly, Butterfly, Butterfly_

_Butterfly Fly Away_

By the time the last syllable was sung, Sesshomaru had already fallen into a restful sleep.

During his sleep he dreamed of infuriating humans and mysterious women.

Kagome's POV

_He's asleep._

Kagome had looked over a little while after her song to see the Western Prince's eyes shut. His normally hard face was relaxed in peaceful slumber.

Kagome gently moved the sleeping child's head out of her lap in favor of standing up to watch the coming dawn.

She did not want the Prince waking immediately, so she arranged some tree branches in a way that would block the sun's light from reaching his eyes.

She quietly went in search for firewood; she collected a couple fallen branches that were relatively dry before making a blazing fire with them.

After she was sure the fire would stay lit, she went in search for a river to catch fish for breakfast.

These people had kept her from being killed, so the least she could do was prepare a decent meal for the as thanks.

Normal (Sesshomaru's) POV

Sesshomaru awoke to the smell of cooked fish and fresh fruit. He opened his eyes to be greeted with a –some how- welcoming sight.

In front of him on a big leaf was his meal. The fruit –an orange and a couple strawberries – was cut in half and beside it was some raw fish. There were at least 2 dozen strawberries, each ripe with no bruises, and 4 fish, gutted cleaned, and cut in strips. The feast was welcomed, as the Lord hadn't eaten in quite some time. He ate everything, savoring the sweetness of the strawberries and the bitterness of the orange before scarfing down his fish.

Having filled his stomach, Sesshomaru sent a quick glance around the camp. He first noticed that both girls were missing, and a bloated Jaken was happily humming, yet –oddly- being attentive.

"Jaken."

The toad's humming came to a stop as Sesshomaru's sharp voice filled his ears.

"Hai, Mi Lord?" Jaken chirped, not taken from his alighted mood. It had been awhile since his stomach had been this filled.

"Where are the girls?" The Dog Demon growled, it not entering his mind that he had just asked about Kagome.

For once, Jaken did not quiver in fear.

"Lady Kagome took Rin to take a bath." He replied obediently.

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed. "And you allowed that strange woman to leave, with Rin, _alone_?"

"Mi Lord, with a due respect, Lady Kagome has been nothing but king to all of us."

_Lady?_

"And how, pray tell, was she?" The Lord asked in a tight voice.

"She has fed all of us. She stopped Rin from torturing me without raising her voice to the child, she gave Rin a new Kimono, and she stopped said girl from awakening you from a much needed sleep. I do not believe she would harm Rin in any way, Mi Lord."

Before Sesshomaru could reply, he heard footsteps. One pair. They were hurried, yet not hard or soft.

They sounded like Rin's.

After a moment he could smell the musky scent of roses mixed with moist leaves. Rin's scent. A moment later he caught a whiff of Sakura Blossoms and Moon Flowers.

Kagome.

_Why can't I hear her footfalls?_

Before he could dwell on the thought, Rin came bursting into the clearing with a handful of Sakura Blossoms and a handful of Moon Flowers in separate hands.

Her Kimono was now green with a white obi and golden leaves scattered across the entire thing. Her hair was now cleaned and combed.

_She did a fantastic job, Kagome._

Sesshomaru stared at the flowers in her hands.

_Had this been what I had smelt? For that matter, where did Rin get those flowers? Moon Flowers do not grow during the day._

It was the beginning of winter, so it was not uncommon for there to be a couple Sakura Blossoms to litter the trees. But Moon Flowers… Moon Flowers do not grow in the winter. Only late on mid-summer nights.

_If those flowers were the only thing this Sesshomaru smelt, then where is Kagome?_


	7. Ipomoea Alba

**I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters. Except the ones I make up, but that will be a couple of chapters down the road.**

**The plot of this story does **_**not**___**follow the plot of Inuyasha at all. So don't get all bent out of shape when you see what happens.**

Chapter 7

_Ipomoea Alba-_ A species of night-blooming morning glories called the Moon Flowers

"Rin, where is that foul woman that was watching you?" Sesshomaru asked.

She spun around with a big smile on her face that quickly dropped into a frown when she seen the woman was not behind her.

"Rin does not know, my Lord. She was right behind Rin a moment ago."

Sesshomaru growled loudly, furious Rin could have been injured while the woman was not watching her.

Suddenly a brown and black veil sheathed Sesshomaru's eyes and tickled his nose. It was silky soft.

He stiffened while Rin giggled. He quickly looked up. Above him, perched on a branch was the woman. She was lying on her back with her head lying to the side. This is what was covering Sesshomaru's face. She was close enough that he could reach up and pull her off the branch had he wanted to. But he didn't. He took a deep breath, taking in the scent of her soft locks. He stiffened a bit at the scent of fresh rain.

It was one of his favorite scents.

"There you are, Lady Kagome!" Rin squealed. They veil was suddenly gone, as was the woman.

He looked over as he heard a soft thud beside him. The woman had rolled over on the branch and landed on her feet.

Rin ran over and hugged the girl's midsection. Kagome gently patted her head.

Kagome looked around. Catching his hard eyes and then moved on.

"Rin."

At hearing her name, the little girl looked up and grinned.

"Yes, Lady Kagome?"

"I must leave now."

Rin's POV

_Nooooooo._

"No, Lady Kagome! You can't leave Rin!" Rin had tears in her eyes as she fisted her hands in the older woman's kimono.

"I have to Rin, I do not belong here. This is not my group, and I am not welcome here."

"You _are_ welcomed! Rin promises! Rin, Ah-Un, and even Jaken wants you to stay!"

"Ah… But that matters not, child."

"Why not?" Rin demanded.

"Sesshomaru's decision is the only one that matters."

_Lord Sesshomaru!_

Rin instantly let go of the woman's Kimono in favor of clutching hold of her Lord's Hakamas.

"Lord Sesshomaru! Lord Sesshomaru, please! Please let Lady Kagome stay!" Rin's bottom lip quivered.

_Please, My Lord!_

"Yes Mi Lord, please let the human wench stay!" Jaken had come over to grovel at Lord Sesshomaru's feet.

Kagome's POV

Kagome felt her eye twitch in irritation at the name the gami had called her.

She watched as the child begged and the toad whined while kissing his Lord's feet.

_Pitiful._

"Enough!" Her voice boomed with authority. It was enough to quiet the child and Jaken and get their undivided attention.

"You will stop reducing yourself so low as to bed at your Lord's feet. I have already told you I will not stay. My decision remains unchanged." Kagome spoke such sureness and with such authority that both the child and the toad bowed to her.

She did not correct them. There was no need.

Sesshomaru's POV

Sesshomaru was surprised at the dominance she emitted.

He was even more surprised at how quickly the others had bowed down to her.

He was most surprised though, when the need to make her submit, to dominate _her_ arose and flooded through his veins like water running through a riverbed.

He had to beat down the desire to sink his fangs into her neck, to take her until she whimpered her submission. He fought back the growl that threatened to break through his teeth.

_Damned mating season._

Sesshomaru thought about letting her stay with them. _Waking to a meal every morning would be nice._ Not only that, but he would also have someone to protect Rin. Even a human would be better than the sniveling toad, Jaken. He could also strengthen his control while she was around.

_Hn._

"She will stay."

He looked at the girl while Rin squealed in surprise and delight and while Jaken squawked in approval. Her eyes had narrowed at him.

"Hn." She quickly took to the trees, settling on a high branch.

She said, so quietly that even Sesshomaru had to strain to hear, "You will not use me, Ice Prince. I will stay, but not for your sake. I refuse to be a maid or servant. Anything I do, I will do because I want to. _Not_ because you wish me to." She went quietly, seemingly falling asleep on the branch. But Sesshomaru knew better, though. He seen the way her chest rose and fell in rhythm, but was slightly faster than should be.


	8. Group

**I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters. Except the ones I make up, but that will be a couple of chapters down the road.**

**The plot of this story does **_**not**___**follow the plot of Inuyasha at all. So don't get all bent out of shape when you see what happens.**

Chapter 8

_Group-_A number of people or things that are located close together or considered or classed together.

Kagome had been traveling with Sesshomaru's group for a couple of days now.

All her wounds had already healed, much to Sesshomaru's surprised. Every morning she would build a fire and catch breakfast for the group. Which she was doing now.

Sesshomaru watched as she moved around collecting firewood. He was surprised at how quickly she was able to create flames. As she disappeared from sight, he thought about how it had been since she'd joined the group.

There were many benefits, and so far there hadn't been any downfalls to her being there.

Rin wouldn't try to get out of hand anymore, she was always happy, and best of all, always clean. Kagome made sure she took a bath every other day. She, Kagome, took a bath every day herself. She was a very clean creature, which pleased the Lord greatly.

Jaken was becoming more quiet, and wouldn't ask him meaningless questions anymore, fore Kagome would reprimand him if he did. The gami held a high respect for the onna, which also bewildered Sesshomaru.

Her scent was calming and helped Sesshomaru find peace often. He had slept twice since the first time she spent the night with them.

He had not seen her eat or sleep once, though he often heard her stomach growl.  
She was never reluctant to walk all day, and didn't ask to stop for rests, though she never rode on Ah-Un like the other three -Ah-Un, Rin, and Jaken - insisted. She didn't even slow the group down.

They were currently walking toward Inuyasha and his rag-tag group, Sesshomaru still needed to demand why he was on the great Lord's lands.

Sesshomaru was suddenly stopped by Kagome's voice.

"Ice Prince."

"Hn?"

"I wish to stop for tonight; I would like to get some rest."

He was surprised by this. She had _never_ required him to stop, in fact, she hardly talked at all.

He thought about it a little while before replying, "Hn."

He stopped, as did the others, and watched as Kagome climbed into a nearby tree and deep into its branches before settling down and closing her eyes. He watched her awhile, listening to the sound of her breathing evening out and becoming slower.

_She really is asleep._

He though it a good a time as any to follow her lead to sleep. Jumping into the branches directly beside her, so close he could feel her body heat, he started to slip into a peaceful sleep, breathing in her scent.

**Sorry, it was really short this time!**

**Thanks for reading, right now I have up to 12 Chapters written. Now I only have to type them and post them.**

**I really am sorry for the inconvenience with the irregular posting and all, but right now I don't have access to the Internet. Once I do get it, I promise there will be more posting. Please bear with me!**

**Oh, and, tell me how you like it.**

***Sesshykins* **


	9. Change

**I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters. Except the ones I make up, but that will be a couple of chapters down the road.**

**The plot of this story does **_**not**___**follow the plot of Inuyasha at all. So don't get all bent out of shape when you see what happens.**

Chapter 9

_Change-_Make or become different

Sesshomaru woke feeling something on top of him shift and snuggle closer to him. His eyes immediately snapped open, his eyes first registering the brown and black crown of hair under his chin. After his eyes completely adjusted to the dark, his demonic sight taking affect, he realized they were both on the ground with Kagome lying on top of him in a ball, Her small hands were fisted in his haori, and his arm was around her, keeping her from movie more than a few inches.

He blinked, surprised.

_How the hell did we get on the ground?_

"My Lord!" Rin giggled, she sounded close. Said Lord looked around without moving, to see Rin a couple yards away. He raised a single questioning brow, without emotion.

"Lord Sesshomaru." Rin giggled again. "Was sleeping when he took Lady Kagome and jumped down to the ground. My Lord wanted to snuggle with Lady Kagome!"

Sesshomaru blinked… again.

He smelled no falsities in her scent, so she had to be telling the truth.

_Why?_ Was the only thing that echoed through his mind.

He hadn't even been away he slept walked. Or whatever you call this.

He suddenly realized that Rin was still awake, though it was obviously well into the night. Then again, this was not uncommon. Rin wouldn't sleep at the beginning of the night, but when she did fall asleep, close to morning, she would sleep well into the day. Ah-Un would carry her until she woke up when that would happen.

He was still pondering this when she felt her stir again and heard her heart rate pick up.

She emitted a tiny groan before uncurling herself from her ball and stretching. She stretched her body down the length of his; she was a head shorter than himself so she fit comfortably under his chin.

She nuzzled her face into his throat, her body relaxing after being stretched taunt.

She breathed deeply, Sesshomaru knew she was taking in his scent, and hummed, pleased. Had she been youkai, she would have been purring.

She eventually stretched again before opening her eyes sleepily.

After a moment he seen her eyes clear and look to the moon. He could see it's reflection in them. It was a crescent moon, much like the one adorning her forehead.

Her eyes searched it before she closed them again and sighed, Sesshomaru could have sworn it was a sigh of relief and contentment. She drug her eyes open again and turned her face toward him.

Kagome nuzzled his throat before giving it a small lick of thanks.

_The woman knows demon customs?_

He watched as she stood, missing her body warmth when it left.

She once more glanced at the moon before walking off, toward a nearby river.

_She will be freezing. River water is already cold as it is, and with winter swiftly approaching, it will be even colder._

Sesshomaru listened as the river water splashed, telling him she had entered

S/K

About an hour after she'd left, Kagome returned. The sun still had not risen, but Sesshomaru could see her form shivering violently.

She approached him, her eyes searching his for any sign of malice or protest before she knelt and settled next to him, cuddling into him for warmth.

Sesshomaru gently wrapped his arm around her, pulling her close. Her shivering slowly ceased as he held her. She looked at the moon again.

"It will be dawn shortly." She turned to him.  
Ice Prince, I must request you tell Jaken to take Ah-Un and Rin to your palace. It is not safe for them to be around at this time. Do not ask questions, you will see what I speak of shortly. Just believe me when I say it is best for them not to be here for awhile."

He stared into her eyes a moment before giving a curt nod. He stood and walked over to Jaken before promptly kicking him in the head.  
"Hey! Oh, Oh! My Lord! Yes, my Lord?" Jaken stammered.

"You will take Rin and Ah-Un to the Western palace. You will not return until this Sesshomaru summons you."

"Y-Yes Mi Lord." He did as he was told. After the doragon youkai were saddled up, Sesshomaru set a now sleeping Rin on top before Jaken climbed on after.

Just as the trio disappeared from sight, the first few rays of sunlight broke through the trees.

Kagome was quickly on her feet, walking past Sesshomaru to the center of the clearing. It was then that he seen the hole in the back of her Kimono where the bottom of her pelvis bone laid. (Just above your crack.)

She stopped at the center of the clearing and raised her face to the rising sun.

Sesshomaru watched as the sun peaked over the mountains and shined its rays upon her face.

He staggered backward before hitting a rock and falling on his as while staring at her.

He was first startled at the feel of a strong demonic aura exploding across the clearing, blowing the snow around her away from her, flattening the grass underneath, and blowing Sesshomaru's hair everywhere.

His eyes widened visibly as her hair started to lengthen and bleed red, the black remaining. Her ears disappeared from the sides of her head and reappeared on top. They were long and blood red, with long white fur sticking out of them. Her blue eye turned even icier, turning electric blue. Out of the back of her Kimono where the hole is, appeared a long, bushy, blood red tail with a white tip. On her cheek that was not covered by her hair, appeared a silverish white jagged cheek mark. Her nails on her fingers and toes lengthened and became sharper. At the very corners of her mouth were tiny, pearly white fangs peaking out of her closed lips. At closer inspection, the pupil of her eye was a slit, cat-like. Her skin had lightened to an ivory color, her marking barely visible except for the glitter-like glimmer it gave off in the early morning sunlight. She had since closed her eyes and now Sesshomaru could see the other markings she donned. On her eyelid was a black and red stripe. The red was down by her lashes, and the black was above it. Around her eye was a thin black line (like eyeliner). It looked as if she had make-up on. As a small breeze swept by, it made something move and glitter on her ear. Upon looking more carefully at it, he seen that she had earrings in. There was a small gold hoop near the tip of her left ear, and below it was a black stud. On her left ear was a black stud in the top and bottom, connected by a tiny chain with a silver crescent moon dangling from it. She looked amazing. She looked gorgeous. She looked like an ethereal beauty that was scent to earth for just Sesshomaru's hungry gaze. He watched the light shimmer off her blood-red hair, showing just how silky it looked.

He was captured.

A willing prey.

**From now on, I'll be putting the word count down. It will be the very last thing on the page. Just thought I'd let you know before you start asking what the weird number is.**

**But you're all surprised, hah? No?**

**By The Way, I did mean to put 'doragon' instead of dragon. Doragon is the Japanese word for dragon, if you didn't know. **

**And, in the last chapter and in this chapter I used the word 'Gami'. It means toad, I believe. I'm not 100% sure though.**

**Tell me what you think! I won't post any more until I get at least 4 good reviews. **

**1,190**


	10. Lust

**I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters. Except the ones I make up, but that will be a couple of chapters down the road.**

**The plot of this story does **_**not**___**follow the plot of Inuyasha at all. So don't get all bent out of shape when you see what happens.**

Chapter 10

_Lust-_To have a strong sexual desire for someone

Sesshomaru was still staring when Kagome turned and looked at him. She slowly walked toward where he was still sprawled out on the ground and knelt down to look at him with a raised eyebrow.

She stood up and slowly held out her hand to him, waiting for him to take it. He hesitated for a moment before taking her outstretched hand, allowing her to help him to his feet. Her hand was warm and soft, his completely engulfed hers.

"How… This Sesshomaru though you were human. No. You _were_ human."

"I am a half-breed."

"You do not smell of one. You're aura isn't that of tainted blood. That also does not explain why you were human for as long as you were."

"You ask a lot of questions."

"This Sesshomaru would _appreciate _you answering a few of them."

"_This Kagome_ does not have to answer to you."

They stood glaring icily into each others eyes. The fire he saw in her excited him beyond reason.

The tip of her tail flicked angrily, the only sign that he had riled her at all. He suddenly had the urge to lean in and claim those pink lips.

She must have sensed it because suddenly she turned sharply on her heel and stocked toward his brother's direction. He was quick to follow her, mentally shaking himself for not having more control over his body.

S/K

They had been walking for several hours when they finally stopped to take a break. Or so Sesshomaru thought.

He sat with his back leaning against an old oak tree when he suddenly felt several demonic auras coming swiftly toward them. Most of them were lower class youkai, but a few could rival Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru and Kagome were in a vast clearing. She was standing several yards away from him and looking toward the direction the approaching demons were coming from, and had been for more than a couple minutes.

As the demons drew closer, he could feel the air around him charge with something he couldn't quite place. It seemed familiar, but he could not place where he had felt it before.

The youkai finally appeared through the thick trees, a variety of boar, bear, lizard, snake, coyote, and weasel youkai. The higher level demons in the group consisted of dragon, lion, and lynx youkai.**

They stopped at the line of the trees, their eyes filled with lust and promise of slow death. Sesshomaru was disgusted by the small of all their arousal which was thick in the air. He distinctly noticed that there were only males in the group.

"Lady Kagome. It is a _pleasure_ to see you again." Purred one of the coyote youkai.

She stood motionless, looking at them deadpan.

One of the boar demons sneered, running his eyes up and down her Kimono clad form with hungry eyes. "Forget the introductions; let's get to the fun part."

Suddenly every one of the 14 youkai in the clearing launched themselves at the only female.

Each attacked from a different angle with different antics, some attempting to know her out and others trying to rip her clothes. Every strike was met with air. Kagome dodged and moved about, dancing away from flying claws and gnashing teeth. One by one they dropped to the ground, being eaten by an unknown substance that looked suspiciously like Sesshomaru's poison. Net until the strongest three demons were left did the demon Lord see how the others met their downfall. As the lion youkai charged, Kagome moved behind him and striked him with a red glowing whip-much like Sesshomaru's- down the middle of his back. The lion cried out in pain as he hit the ground, writhing in agony.

Sesshomaru watched in morbid fascination as the skin in his back was ate away to expose bone, before that, too, was eaten. Before long, absolutely nothing was left of the demon, not even a scent. This also happened to the dragon youkai.

As she striked the dragon, the lynx took the opportunity to slip behind her to pin her to a nearby tree by her throat, pressing his body against hers to ensure that she couldn't move.

Sesshomaru's muscles tensed, readying to pounce on the offender at any time.

As he watched, he seen Kagome looked deeply into the enemy's eyes before reaching up slowly and brushing her fingertips against his skin, causing him to shiver slightly. She gently grabbed it and brought his mouth down to hers before kissing the side of his mouth and under his chin on the tender spot there.

The youkai purred in delight, allowing her ministrations to continue, ending at the pulse point in his throat where she gently nipped him. His grip on her throat slackened enough for her to slip from his hold. She quickly had him on his back on the ground with his hands inaccessible underneath him, her left hand on his throat, and the other point with her claws at his heart. She left the smallest of all smirks appear on her face at his shocked expression. She leaned down to his pointed ear and promptly whispered:

"_Never trust a homicidal female._"

He only had enough time to cough in shock before acid was seeping out of her claws and into his chest and throat.

In seconds she was off him and watching him being eaten away.

To say that Sesshomaru was shocked would be an understatement.

_So the little woman is a temptress, is she?_

"I suppose this is why you had this Sesshomaru send the others away."

"Hn." She turned and continued walking, as if she hadn't just killed 14 youkai in the span of five minutes.

And Sesshomaru followed wordlessly.

**** To clarify things, this is how many youkai there were; Lion-1 Boar-2 Weasel-1 Lynx-1 Lizard-1 Snake-4 Dragon-1 Bear-1 Coyote-2**

**Ta-Da! Well? Whatd'ya think? I now have 13 Chapters written and finished, and just need to type them.**

**Sorry if the fighting kinda sucked, it's my first time ever writing a battle scene from my head down.**

**By the way, I **_**should**_** have more chapters uploaded Friday. How many do you guys want? 1 or 2? Your choice!**

**Toodles!**

***Sesshykins***


	11. Reunion

**I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters. Except the ones I make up, but that will be a couple of chapters down the road.**

**The plot of this story does **_**not**___**follow the plot of Inuyasha at all. So don't get all bent out of shape when you see what happens.**

Chapter 11

_Reunion-_An instance of two or more people coming together after a period of separation

Sesshomaru and Kagome were close enough to Inuyasha's group that they could feel the demons' auras. The nekomata's aura was the strongest of the group, as she was several centuries older than the kit, and the half-breed with the tainted blood.

Sesshomaru's brow furrowed at this thought. If Inuyasha was a tainted-being, wasn't Kagome also? She had said herself she was only half-demon. Yet, her aura and scent were that of a full youkai's.

It had been ten moon cycles since she had been traveling with him, and the more he saw her fight and felt the flare of her incredibly strong aura, the more he was sure she was more than a mere half-youkai.

Besides her strength, her abilities leaned more toward her being a full demon. She was able to make poison and acid seep from her claws, her hearing surpassed that of even Sesshomaru's, and her agility and grace was nowhere near that of the tainted.

Sesshomaru was disgusted by his train of thought, why was he praising an abomination with dirty blood? She disserved no better than to eat off the ground, and kiss the dirt at his feet.

The great Lord almost snorted at the irony of his thought. She had said that she would not be doing that exact thing.

His thoughts were interrupted by the voice of his hated half-brother.

"Oi! Bastard! What the hell are you doing here!"

Sesshomaru blinked, and glanced behind him out of the corner of his eye for Kagome. He did not see her, nor did he feel her aura.

It was only then did he realize he had not felt it for a couple hours now.

…_The hell?_

"Oi, answer me, you prick!" Only then did the dog demon focus his eyes on Inuyasha's angry form. He held the Tetsaiga* above his head, preparing to attack.

He-Sesshomaru- opened his mouth to say something when suddenly something landed on his shoulders, he looked up to see Kagome crouched over his head. She pushed off his shoulders in favor of standing in front of him.

And, as she released her aura, the others gasped in surprise. The monk and his half-brother bowed lowly, the slayer crossed her arms with a huff and a glare, and the kitsune and nekomata launched themselves at her. The kit cried, "Lady Kagome!" He landed on her left shoulder, hugging her neck tightly, while the neko landed opposite, on her where she rubbed her head against Kagome's cheek and mewled. He was surprised. Neko's and Inu's did not normally get along at all.

What he _really_ wasn't expecting was Kagome to reply.

Kagome's POV

"Hello, Lady Kagome." Purred Kirara.

"Hello, Kirara."

"It's been awhile. How have you been?"

"Sufficient, I suppose. I trust you are well also?"

"Yes. Sango treats me nicely. If I may, my Lady, why are you with Lord  
Sesshomaru?"

"He had saved me while I was in my human form."

"Oh! But why? He cares for no one."

"The child, Rin."

"Ah… I see. You saved her?"

"Hn."

"Will you continue to travel with him?"

Kagome paused to consider this. She thought over it carefully. Will she stay with Sesshomaru? Does she want to?

"Yes. I will stay."

Kirara looked like she was going to question her further, but Kagome silenced her with a sharp look.

"Kirara!" Sango's sharp call hurt Kagome ears. The neko jumped of her shoulder and went to the slayer.

Kagome took Shippou from her shoulder and hugged him to her chest, purring quietly to him.

"Oh, what did Kirara say _this_ time, my _Lady_?" Sango asked snidely with sarcasm coating her words.

"Sarcasm is the lowest form of wit, Slayer."

"Hmph." She settled to glare at the Inu-Youkai.

"What _did_ Kirara say, Lady Kagome?" The Monk asked with curiosity.

"She simply asked why I was in the company of Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru's POV

It was the first time Kagome had uttered his name. When addressing him, she would only call him Ice Prince. He'd he lying if he said he didn't enjoy the sound of his name falling from her lips.

He was puzzled though. Had she been talking to the neko? All he could discern was her purring and mewling to the cat, while it answered back.

The way the others talked, the way the kitsune cuddled to her chest, all of them knew Kagome.

Sesshomaru took a good look at them all, starting with the Monk.

The Monk had an odd twinkle in his eyes, and the Lord know enough about him to surmise that he was having hentai thoughts about her.

He looked at the slayer. She was glaring daggers at the Inu-Onna. It was obvious in her stare that she did not care for the Inu in the least. He could tell this also by the snide comment she made. Sesshomaru guessed it was out of jealousy. The other woman could talk to her nekomata-which seemed to favor Kagome over the slayer-, the Monk obviously had some sort of interest in her, and she was also very much more beautiful than the ningen.

He looked at the nekomata. She obviously held a high respect for the woman. Her eyes shone with awe when she looked upon her.

He looked at the kitsune in Kagome's arms. The kit seen her as a motherly figure. The Lord could tell he had a great deal of love for her.

Finally he looked at the Inuyasha. The hanyou had sheathed his sword, and was now looking quite happy. He had a large grin on his face, and his eyes were twinkling.

As he watched, the pup walked over to Kagome and plucked the kit out of her arms with a "move it runt", before he proceeded to embrace the Inu-onna.

"Hey!" The kit protested.

Sesshomaru seen her eye twitch, and the end of her tail flick back and forth. Suddenly, said tail was wrapping around Inuyasha's ankle and pulling it out from underneath him, causing him to fall on his ass.

The look on his face combined with her action caused a chuckle to pass through his lips. He saw Kagome's ear twitch in his direction and she cast him a glance out of the corner of her eye. She was the only one who acknowledged his unusual behavior.

The others were laughing too hard to hear him.

Kagome bent down and retrieved the kit before jumping into the branches of the nearest tree and proceeding to close her eyes while stroking the kitsune's head.

"Alright, Bastard, what do you want?" Inuyasha has stood up and was now once again brandishing his sword at with half-brother with a red face.

"Hn. You should be back in the dirt where you belong, pest."

"Who the hell do you think you are, Bastard!?" The furious hanyou yelled before launching himself at Sesshomaru.

"Sit boy." The calm voice of Kagome pulled Inuyasha head first into the ground. She gracefully jumped out of the tree, leaving the kit behind, and took the pup's sword before returning to said tree.

"Kagome!" The Inuyasha-shaped hole whined. Inuyasha's head popped out of said hole, and he proceeded to stand up and pout.

"Going back to our puppyhood, are we?" asked Sesshomaru and Kagome in unison.

The pup growled. "What the hell _do_ you want?"

"I wish to know why you are on this Sesshomaru's lands."

"Hunter for jewel shards, dumbass!"

"You should not speak of yourself in such ways, Little Brother."

"Go to hell, you asshole!"

"Hn." Sesshomaru turned to walk away, he had gotten what he wanted.

"Kagome." He spoke calmly.

"Hn."

"Wait a second, why does she have to go with _you_? She can stay with us, right guys?" Protested the pup.

"Of course!" The monk.

"Yeah!" The kit.

"No." The slayer.

"Meow." The nekomata.

"I will be leaving with Sesshomaru." Kagome's statement caused everyone to quiet down.

"But... Lady Kagome!" Inuyasha whined. "Why?" It was unusual for the Western Lord to hear his hated half-sibling use formalities.

"I need not explain myself to you."

Sesshomaru's mind went back to a few days ago when he had allowed her to join his group. She had said then that she would only do as she wished.

_Does she truly wish to travel in this Sesshomaru's company?_

Kagome walked past Sesshomaru and started walking into the forest, her tail swishing behind her. Before she disappeared from sight, she took Tetsaiga from her waist where she had paced it in her obi, and tossed it behind her for it to land at Inuyasha's feet.

Sesshomaru smirked before following after the Inu-Onna.

S/K

"This Sesshomaru has business to attend to at his castle. You will come."

"I believe it is my choice on whether or not I will accompany you."

Sesshomaru felt his anger rise.

How dare this infuriating woman defy him?

He bared his teeth and growled at her.

She merely raised an eyebrow and looked at him emotionlessly.

He snarled then, having enough of her wayward attitude. He jumped forward, slamming her body up against a nearby tree with his. He suddenly bent his head and bit into her shoulder after removing it from her kimono.

He growled deeply when her life's essence hit his tongue.

_Kamis... She tastes so _good.

Her blood had a citric undertone to it that made him shiver and want more.

He heard her low growl, warning him to release her.

"You dare try to make _me_ submit?" She snarled. Suddenly Sesshomaru was on his back with the enraged female atop him. She glared daggers at him, daring him to stop her.

The next thing he knew, her claws were dug into his sides.. He fought the urge to moan, the feeling of her claws in him drove him crazy.

He knew what she was doing. She was trying to make him submit. His muscles tensed, preparing to roll them over. Before he could though, her fangs embedded themselves in his neck, right where the mating mark would be had he been female. He _did_ groan at the feeling of that. She bit into his neck harder while purring into his ear.

Sesshomaru couldn't take it any longer. He finally turned his head away from her, exposing his neck to her. It was the ultimate sign of submission.

She first removed her claws from his sides before releasing his neck from her teeth. He _almost_ whined at the loss.

She looked down at him from her perch above. Her face and eyes were once again emotionless.

"I will accompany you."

He scowled at her. "Couldn't you have said that _before_ you made this Sesshomaru submit?"

"You did not give me a chance to. Besides, this was more interesting."

They glared into each other's eyes, neither daring to break contact.

The Taiyoukai had the urge to take her lips with his once again. He attempted to fight it, kissing was below one such as he. Kissing was a show of affecting, of love. He had never kissed a being before!

But the urge was strong. He was swiftly losing the battle with himself.

Suddenly her tongue slipped out to moisten her lips. That was all it took to snap his control. Without another rational thought, Sesshomaru flipped them over and slammed his lips to hers.

**Well...? c(-: **

**(Smiley w/ tongue)**


	12. Kiss

**I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters. Except the ones I make up, but that will be a couple of chapters down the road.**

**The plot of this story does **_**not**___**follow the plot of Inuyasha at all. So don't get all bent out of shape when you see what happens.**

Chapter 12

_Kiss-_Touch of the lips as a sign of love, sexual desire, reverence, or greeting.

Kagome's POV

_How dare he?_

_How dare he try to make _me_ submit?_

No one _will succeed in the process. I will_ not _be dominated._

_I've never done it in the past, and I will not start now!_

Kagome was brought out of her thoughts by the air rushing out of her. She had but a split second to figure out that Sesshomaru was now laying on top of her before his lips took hers savagely.

Her eyes visibly widened.

He growled above her, causing his lips to vibrate against her own.

Normal POV

Sesshomaru pulled back and looked into her eye to gauge her reaction. It was slightly widened, but other than that it was emotionless.

He had to admit, kissing her felt good. So good, in fact, that he would want to do it again.

He leaned back down and once again captured her lips in a soul searing kiss. He kissed her for a long, slow moment.

When he pulled back again, her tongue darted out to taste her lips. He once again attacked her mouth with his own, his tongue following hers when it attempted to retreat.

He tangled his tongue with hers, stroking it. He then explored her wet cavern; his tongue roamed the roof of her mouth before tracing her teeth, gently running it over the tip of her fang. It took a bit of coaxing, but her muscle finally came alive to hesitantly dance with his own.

The kiss went on like this for several minutes. Finally he pulled back, only to lean forward in shorted-but no less passionate kisses.

After they were out of breath, Sesshomaru pulled back completely.

He stood up, looking down at her while she panted gently.

She finally closed her eyes and took a deep breath, seemingly regaining her composure., before standing up in a fluid motion and walking west, toward his castle.

She didn't give any indication that the moment between them had even been shared.

Sesshomaru didn't know if this pleased him, or made him angry.

**Definitely **_**not**_** happy.**

**Short chapter, sorry. Hope you like it though!**

**Review please!**

**341**


	13. Beast

**I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters. Except the ones I make up, but that will be a couple of chapters down the road.**

**The plot of this story does **_**not**___**follow the plot of Inuyasha at all. So don't get all bent out of shape when you see what happens.**

**WARNING~ Lime in this chapter.**

Chapter 13

_Beast-_ An animal, especially a large or dangerous four-footed one.

_Excuse me?_

**It does **_**not**_** make us happy.**

_Why are you talking to this Sesshomaru now? You have ignored this Sesshomaru for centuries now. What makes you speak at this time?_

**Mate. We must claim mate.**

_Mate? Who?_

**Kagome!**

_Absolutely not! I _refuse_ to mate that vile woman. She is tainted!_

**Mate **_**not**_** tainted! Mate may have human blood, but mate is full youkai just as we are! Make mate ours!**

_No. That woman is nothing but a disobedient bitch._

**Mate is more than what you claim! Mate is beautiful, powerful, and respected!**

_That woman is _not_ beautiful!_

**Mate is the most gorgeous female we have ever seen.**

_There is plenty who are more beautiful than her._

**Name one.**

Sesshomaru was quiet. He was lying when he had told his beast he had seen women who were more appealing to the eye. She truly _was_ the most gorgeous being he had ever laid his eyes upon.

But he would never admit that to anyone aloud.

**Mate is-**

_Silence! I will speak to you no more._

The beast fell silent at his order, opting instead to fill Sesshomaru's head with images of Kagome and how she may look under her Kimono. His jaw clenched tightly, he would not allow mere thoughts to control him. But his beast had created every flawless detail… From the dip of her collar bone, to the luscious fullness of her breasts, to the planes of her slight abdominal muscles, to the slim curve of her hips, to the triangular thatch of fiery red curls between those muscled thighs.

Sesshomaru finally gave in and allowed the images to take hold of him, setting his veins on fire, igniting his blood. His heart sped up its dance, sending his blood to pump into his now aching length. He groaned. The need to take the woman was strong.

He could clearly see them, him and Kagome, locked in a passionate embrace.

_**WARNING- Lime…ish**_

He could see himself pull her into his arm, pressing her close enough to him for her to feel his turgid member press into her stomach. He took her lips in a searing kiss.

He could see her pull away, gazing up at… him… lovingly…

_What is the meaning of this?_! He roared. His statement was met with silence from his beast as he continued their mental daydream.

Her hands, which had been resting on his chest, traveled lower to wrap around his manhood. It was then that the beast decided to form their surroundings. The couple was now standing in a hot spring; they were at the more shallow part, where the water just lapped at Sesshomaru's upper thighs and Kagome's lower stomach.

_**Lime pause**_

The Demon Lord growled, he needed relief and he was going to get it. He finally opened his eyes, realizing he had stopped moving long ago. Kagome was nowhere to be seen; her aura indicated she was a couple miles ahead of him.

Seeing his chance, he walked around until he found a river of which he hoped would quickly help him cool his heated blood. He quickly stripped, his manhood springing forth until it was almost resting against his abs. He waded into the freezing water, submerging himself to the shoulders.

Still, his need did not go down, instead the image of him and Kagome keeping his blood boiling. With a growl of frustration, he hopped out of the water to sit upon the bank. He took a deep breath, focusing again on the beautiful little onna.

_**Lime Continues**_

While focusing his mental eyes on the onna's creamy breasts, Sesshomaru lightly took hold of his manhood, stroking it slowly like she was now doing in his fantasy.

He kissed her again, his arm encircling her waist to grab her firm backside.

She once again pulled back, looking at him and smiling softly. She slowly sunk to her knees in front of him, her tongue darting out to taste the pre-cum that now leaked from him. She gently engulfed him in her cavern, sucking firmly.

It was like nothing the Western Lord had ever experienced. Yes, he had dozens of bitches whom he had used to pleasure himself, but he had allowed none to use their mouths on him. Plenty had offered, but none had been given access. He had never coupled with a human wench, and youkai has much too sharp fangs that he didn't want to think about near such a sensitive part of his anatomy.

But he allowed the woman to sheath him in her mouth, and even released a masculine groan when she oh-so-delicately drug the tip of her fang along the biggest of the many veins that popped out of his engorged member.

This was the ultimate test of trust, and Sesshomaru found that he was not hesitant at all to allow her free range.

He stroked his manhood faster, focusing on the fantastic feeling she was giving him in his fantasy.

Suddenly, he felt the familiar sensation of his loins tightening as he tugged at Kagome's hair, trying to get her to let go before he came in her mouth.

The little onna surprised him when she began to suck even harder, forcing his orgasm to shoot into her hot little mouth. He cried out quietly, his orgasm ripping through him as pleasure overtook his body.

In reality, Sesshomaru groaned aloud as his come spurted out to coat his hand and chest. "_Kagome_..." He whispered when shocks continued to wrack his body.

_**Lime End**_

Kagome's POV

"_Kagome_…"

Kagome stiffened at her name.

Some time ago, she realized that the Western Lord was not behind her and went to find him. She had just come across him pleasure himself when she felt an unfamiliar ache in her lower stomach and loins. The sight of his wrist flicking fiercely, his magenta stripes a blur as he furiously stroked himself, made her blood heat unexpectedly.

She quickly hid her scent and aura before he sensed her, and continued watching him.

She longed to play with herself as she watched him, but refused. Such things had never been needed before.

When he suddenly stiffened and his eyes flew open when he groaned loudly, Kagome felt spasms shooting up her spine, making her legs weak, as she seen his thick white cum shoot out the head of his cock, coating his hand and chest with its ropes.

She realized distantly that she had just come from watching Sesshomaru alone.

"_Kagome__…_"

She froze.

He was thinking of her… while he was pleasuring himself…

Kagome spent a long time thinking the same thing over and over again.

She watched blankly as he sluggishly pulled his Hakamas on, obviously not the fundoshi type. He didn't even bother pulling on his Haori before he settled back down and closed his eyes. It didn't take long until Kagome heard his breaths evening out.

She just stood there, staring at him until late into the night.

She finally was able to get her body to respond to her, and so she walked over to him, knelt, and lifted up his upper body to slide his Haori underneath him and pull his arms through. Demon though he may be, there was still the slight chance of him catching cold.

After that was done, she hopped into a tree above him and settled in to watch for enemies during the remainder of the night.

**Sooooo****…****. That****'****s it! Hope ya****'****ll like it. First time I****'****ve ever done a lime/lemon scene. How was it? Review please! It makes me want to write more!**

**By the way, sorry for the next chapter****…**** or lack thereof.**

**P.s. My name****'****s Bree.**

**Peace!**

**-SesshyKins.**

**1,351**


	14. Unknown

**I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters. Except the ones I make up, but that will be a couple of chapters down the road.**

**The plot of this story does **_**not**___**follow the plot of Inuyasha at all. So don't get all bent out of shape when you see what happens.**

Okay, I am _terribly_ sorry for this chapter. A couple weeks ago I wrote this chapter but never got around to typing it. Today I went to type it and found it missing. Hell, I don't even remember the _name_ of the damn chapter. I don't have enough time to re-write it, so I'm just going to summarize it for you.

**Okay, Sesshomaru woke up to find Kagome missing. When she comes back, she has food and water for him****. ****They continue their journey to Sesshou's castle and he kept staring at Kagome's ass and hips. Eventually Kouga shows up and turns out he's claimed Kagome as his. Kags threatens to chop his dick off and Sesshomaru steps in and also threatens him. Kagome ends it and gets the ookami off of her by telling him she'd delay his lordship if he didn't leave her alone. He runs off and Sesshomaru and Kagome continue of their way.**

I know it's very vague, but these are the key points in the chapter. The next one will be much better, promise!

Smooches~

-SesshyKins


	15. Castle

**I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters. Except the ones I make up, but that will be a couple of chapters down the road.**

**The plot of this story does **_**not**___**follow the plot of Inuyasha at all. So don't get all bent out of shape when you see what happens.**

Chapter 15

_Castle-_A large building or group of buildings fortified against attack with thick walls, battlements, towers, and in many cases, a moat.

As expected, Sesshomaru and Kagome made it to the castle just as the sun was beginning to set.

The tall towers glinted in the falling sun, its white marble casting blinding light. The gates held four guards, two on either side. Littered across the expanse of the lawn and around the walls were more guards. There were four towers, one accompanying each corner of the large square building in the middle.

**A/N I'm not very good at describing this kind of stuff. Just know it's all white marble, has four towers, guards everywhere, a gate, and walls surrounding it all.**

The guards at the gate immediately bowed low at the sight of their Lord.

"My Lord, it is a pleasure to see you again." Karo, one of the four, spoke up.

Sesshomaru, whom had moved in front of Kagome before catching sight of the palace, just nodded his head and motioned for them to open the gates.

He walked through with Kagome not far behind.

At catching sight of her, they immediately gasped and bowed deeply, deeper than they had for the great Lord.

She only nodded.

They continue up the path to the entrance of his castle before moving through the large double doors and into an entrance hall.

"You will accompany this Sesshomaru to his study. _Please._" He added hastily as he seen her eyes narrow and her aura flare.

She calmed at his last word. "Hn."

He led her through several different hallways passing many doors, and moved up a spiraling staircase that then branched off in two different directions, in which he took her to the left. At the end of the never-ending hallway was _another_ door which led them to _another_ "T" in the halls, which led them to _another_ staircase in which the Western Lord climbed into a vast room.

The dog Demon's study was huge; rows upon rows of bookshelves lined the walls. There was one lone window in the room, stretching from floor to ceiling, and was five foot wide. In front of it, facing toward the door which was directly across from it, was a large oak desk. The desk was at least four feet wide, and was eight feet long. In front of the desk were two armchairs facing inward toward each other. Along the Eastern wall was a huge couch, easily big enough to fit Sesshomaru in his demon form.

"I take it the child, Rin, and Jaken are playing in the gardens?"

"Hn." He didn't ask how she knew, nor did she offer him an explanation.

She walked away, toward one of the towering bookshelves. There she started thumbing through the endless scrolls and parchment. Upon finding one she liked, she took it off the shelf and walked to the couch. She sprawled herself out on it, her back leaning on an arm with her legs out in front of her, open.

He raised an eyebrow at her antics, though she didn't see it.

"You are able to read?"

"Of course."

"Which scroll did you decide upon? There are hundreds."

"Thousands, actually. The one of the princess and the peasant."

Sesshomaru raised his eyebrow again when she glanced at him.

She sighed and started to read again, aloud this time.

**Short, I know. The next one will be even shorter.**

**So… How'd you like it?**

**Review, please! I love reading through your reviews! Good or bad, doesn't matter to me.**

**Toodles~**

**-SesshyKins**

**651**


	16. Generosity

**I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters. Except the ones I make up, but that will be a couple chapters down the road.**

**The plot of this story does **_**not **_**follow the plot of Inuyasha at all. So don't get bent out of shape when you see what happens.**

_Generosity-_The quality of being kind and generous.

"Once, in a kingdom across the seas, a princess maiden was walking through a village market. She bought an apple to eat when she seen a young man. The man was begging on his knees for the very least a scrap of meat.

"He said he had not eaten in weeks, and he had been traveling across land for many miles. The princess felt a pang in her heart and she decided to confront him.

"'Why are you begging for food from this man?' She asked the peasant on his knees. 'I have not eaten in weeks.' The man relied. 'Surely there is a fruit tree or berry bush around your home?' The confused maiden asked. 'I do not have a home, Miss. I simply travel the lands in search of my next meal.' Was the man's answer. The princess thought for awhile, studying the man intently.

"He was not particularly handsome. His face was covered in dirt, his clothing was torn, and his hair was matted. It would be a disgrace for the Great Princess Aiko to be seen with someone who looked as if he had been sleeping with the pigs.

"But she didn't care.

"'You will come with me.' She stated. He did. She took him to her castle, along the way she gave him her apple. 'I thank you, Miss.' He said.

"The princess fed and clothed the man for weeks. She gave him a home.

"The princess had slowly started to fall in love with the peasant. Something she had never done before.

"But one day, the man disappeared. He had left.

"The princess was heartbroken. She cried for three days and three nights. Until one day, a carriage arrived at her palace. She wiped her tears and went to greet whoever had come.

"Princess Aiko was shocked to see her love standing in front of her in royal garbs. 'Aiko, I'm terribly sorry for not telling you before. I am not a peasant. Nor was I starving or homeless when you found me. I was simply testing people. Since you are the one who had found me and taken care of me, you are the one I've chosen. I am a prince, and I am obligated to find someone to help me rule my kingdom. I have seen your kind and gentle nature, so I ask you... Will you marry me?'

"The prince and the princess got married a month later. She moved to his castle and they ruled over the lands for many years."

_**Really**_** short, I know. Sorry!**

**I hope you guys like it though, tell me! I love reviews!**

**By the way, I will no longer be putting "Chapter -" because I have gotten my chapter numbers all mixed up. I know the chapter by the content, but not the number anymore. I don't believe this is an inconvenience to anyone but if it is, I'm sorry.**

**Ta-ta!**

**-SesshyKins**

**My own story, btw.**

**494**


	17. Laughter

**I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters. Except the ones I make up, but that will be a couple chapters down the road.**

**The plot of this story does **_**not **_**follow the plot of Inuyasha at all. So don't get bent out of shape when you see what happens.**

Laughter- Make the spontaneous sounds and movements of the face and body that are instinctive expressions of lively amusement and sometimes also contempt or derision.

Sesshomaru stared at Kagome for a while after she finished her story.

She stood and went to retrieve another scroll.

"How do you know of that story?" Sesshomaru asked curiously.

"It is my youngest elder brother's favorite. He would have me read to him when he had nightmares, since I could read and he could not."

"Hn. Interesting."

_She has a brother?_ More than one, apparently.

"I was under the impression that you brought me here for a reason, Sesshomaru."

"Hn. You will-" He stopped and thought over his words. "This Sesshomaru _wishes_ for you to accompany him to the ball at the Eastern Lord's castle."

She gave a small smirk. "You are learning, Ice Prince. Yes, I will accompany you."

"Hn."

S/K

Sesshomaru walked with Kagome as they went to the gardens to see Rin.

Upon entering, they caught sight of Rin pinning Jaken down while she put a flower crown on his head. He already has a necklace, bracelets, and rings on,

"Please stop, Rin! Please! PLEASE!" The gama blubbered.

Sesshomaru felt Kagome flex her aura, drawing the attention of the two.

Rin gasped then screamed "Kagome!" while she ran and jumped at the girl. She collided with the onna's chest. Said onna grunted while catching the child.

Rin wrapped her arms around Kagome's neck and pulled back to grin at her.

"Hey, Lady Kagome! Rin missed you very much!"

Kagome gave Rin a tiny smirk before she leaned down and rubbed her nose along the child's throat while purring.

Rin giggled and squirmed in her hold.

Kagome stopped abruptly and pulled away, gazing intensely at the girl.

"Lady Kagome?" Rin tilted her head to the side.

"You remind me of someone whom I hold dear."

"Oh! Who is it?"

"It matters not." She abruptly placed Rin on her feet before jumping to the top on the wall bordering the palace.

Sesshomaru frowned slightly. If Kagome could just jumped to the top, couldn't others as well?

Somewhat annoyed, Sesshomaru flew to her, landing gently beside her.

"I will return." Before she could jump off the wall, the demon Lord grabbed her hand, so she wouldn't attempt to leave before he was done talking. She turned to him, her eye twitching and her tail flicking.

"You never told this one you had a mate."

"There is a surprisingly large number of things you don't know about me."

Sesshomaru was taken aback by her statement. One, she didn't deny his words. Two, the truth rang true. He didn't know anything about her, except her name was Kagome Higurashi.

Without knowing it, his grip slackened. She quickly pulled her hand from his and leapt off the wall. He instantly missed the feeling of his hand engulfing her small warm one. As she disappeared into the black forest, Sesshomaru let out a frustrated growl. He ran a clawed hand through his hair as he jumped off the wall.

Rin ran up to him and grasped his hakamas in her little hands.

"Has Rin said something wrong, Lord Sesshomaru? Rin thinks she accidently hurt Lady Kagome's feelings."

"The woman is foolish and useless, Rin. She is temperamental and fallible. She is hostile and charming. She is powerful and graceful. She is... beautiful and breathtaking..." Sesshomaru trailed if slowly, lost in thought.

Rin giggled causing the demon she was clutching to to look down at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Lord Sesshomaru has a crush on Lady Kagome!" She squealed and ran away, toward the castle, while continuing to giggle. Sesshomaru shook his head slightly in amusement before following.

S/K

Sesshomaru was rudely awakened from his rest by loud pounding on his door. He groaned before he rolled over onto his stomach while covering his head with a pillow. The pounding on the door only increased in volume. Now, squawking was added into the mix.

"Milord! Milord! HELP! This blasted girl's trying to kill this humble servant! MILORD!" Giggling and laughing could be heard. Jaken suddenly let out a thunderous scream, and kicking was added to the abused wood.

"NO! Not you, too! Please have mercy, I beg of you!"

Everything came to an abrupt halt before the silence was exploded by insane laughter and two sets of giggles.

Sesshomaru's head abruptly popped up, listening intently. The hysterical laughter was Jaken's... One set of giggles were Rin's... Who was the other's? It was beautiful... like bells.

He stood and walked to the door.

Kagome's POV

Kagome had been up since early morning and now it was well past dawn. She was currently searching for Rin and Jaken, whom was trying to find his lord to get his help. She quickly located them and found Rin making kissing faces at his while he pounded desperately on the Ice Prince's door.

Kagome quickly close in on them, looming over the toad as Rin back away and he screamed. She silenced him by clamping her hand around his beak and pulled him away from the door.

Without hesitation, she began to ruthlessly tickle his sides. She loosened the reins on her control slightly and laughed with Rin as the gama squirmed and screamed with laughter.

The door behind them suddenly flow open fast and hard enough to dent the wall behind it.

They all jumped and broke apart, giggling again from their silliness.

There, in the doorway, was a half-naked Sesshomaru. He stood staring down at them all in what appeared to be amazement.

"RUN!" Rin bellowed. Without warning, the three still on the floor disappeared, skidding down the hall.

Sesshomaru's POV

Sesshomaru stood in the doorway, completely shocked.

First, he was too eager to see whose laughter it was to put on a haori. Two, she was _laughing_. Three, she was _laughing_ without him. When he opened his door, he never expected to see it was Ms. Emotionless-And-Blank-Eyed _Kagome_ on the other side. To see her seem so carefree sent strange and unfamiliar warmth through his chest.

He actually shook his head with a chuckle as she acted so foolish with Rin and Jaken. Now, if only she'd act that way with _him_.

He was right, though. Her smile _was_ as bright as the sun.

**Another Chapter complete! Hope ya'll liked it.**

**I take pride in saying that I am currently writing chapter 19 or 20 or whatever it is. Still need to type them though. **

**Thank you all for your reviews! Especially ****LoveInTheBattleField ****and ****Ikutolover93 ****who've reviewed more than once. And a personal thank you to ****kouga's older woman**** who's reviewed a total of 6 times! Thanks so much! I love reading your reviews.**

**I know a lot of you won't like this, but I'm not going to update again until I get at least 50 reviews. As of right now, I have 43. I won't update until the 1st of March unless I get 7 more comments. Sorry! c-;**

**Toodles!**

**-Sesshykins**

**1,226**


	18. Tenderness

**I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters. Except the ones I make up, but that will be a couple chapters down the road.**

**The plot of this story does **_**not **_**follow the plot of Inuyasha at all. So don't get bent out of shape when you see what happens.**

Tenderness- Gentleness and kindness

Sesshomaru couldn't help but wonder when Kagome had returned as he strolled down the hallways to breakfast.

Upon entering the dining hall, his eyes were met with the sight of all his cooking servants outside the kitchen door whispering amongst themselves.

"What is the meaning of this?" He asked the elf demons. They all bowed to him while one of them stuttered out a reply.

"A-A woman, milord. She made us leave our st-stations."

_A woman? _Sesshomaru walked into the kitchen to see Kagome bustling around, putting meats on plates, seasoning foods and combining fruits. She seemed to dance as she did so, twirling and curtsying.

The dog demon once again felt the unfamiliar warmth spread through his body. He had the sudden urge to hold her and cuddle with her. He wanted to tell her he loved her and-

He stopped himself abruptly. _Love_ her? Absolutely not. The Great Dog Demon Lord Sesshomaru, son and heir of the Great and Terrible Dog Demon Inu No Taisho, didn't love. His heart was as cold as ice and every living thing was beneath him. The thought of tenderness he'd had sickened him.

"Hurry up, wench. This Sesshomaru wishes to have his breakfast before nightfall." He stated coldly. He watched as her tail flicked back and forth like a feline's. He was sure that if her back wasn't facing him, he'd see her eye twitch slightly.

"I will tell you the same thing I have told your servants. _Get. Out. _I enjoy preparing meals. _Alone._" She stressed the last word.

Sesshomaru growled at her, a warning for her to submit. She bluntly ignored him. His eyes narrowed, thinking of ways to break her defiant attitude.

**Mate does not need broken. Mate is perfect.**

_The Bitch is not our mate, nor is she perfect. She needs to learn to obey her alpha._

**Mate is our equal we are only alpha when rutting with her. We do not want her fiery spirit to diminish.**

_Yes we do!_ He snarled to his beast, completely ignoring the comment about rutting.

**No. Mate's defiance turns us on. We do not desire a submissive bitch.**

Sesshomaru wasn't aware he'd been snarling loud until he suddenly felt something icy being dumped over his head. Snapping back to reality, he realized Kagome was standing in front of him with a now empty basin of ice cold water.

"What crawled up your ass? I have been attempting to get you attention for the past five minutes. Stop talking with your beast and move so I can put the food out." Her eye _was_ twitching.

"Wench, you dare try to humiliate this Sesshomaru?" He growled, trying to rouse his beast's rage.

Kagome merely snorted before walking around him to reopen the kitchen door. With that, she suddenly grabbed him by the back of his haori and yanked him out of the kitchen. He landed hard of his ass, several feet from the door. He released an enraged growl, ready to jump up and reprimand her or kill her.

Before he could, she appeared in the doorway with five platters of food, two on her hands, two in the crooks of her arms, and one balanced on her tail. She stepped over him and went to the table to put them down. After she did, she returned to the kitchen -once again stepping over him-, only to reappear with plates, chopsticks, and napkins. She quickly set the table before disappearing from the dining hall.

Sesshomaru gave a soft growl as he stood up, completely oblivious to his gaping servants, as he stalked out of the room in anger.

Kagome's POV

Kagome strode down the halls, looking for Rin. She was mentally laughing her ass off.

_The stupid mutt deserved it. Lord Ice Prick's face was priceless, as well as the shocked gasps of all his servants. He needed to be taught a lesson, and I was willing to give it to him. Not everyone will bow down to his will. He shouldn't be so stubborn._

Kagome stopped in front of Sesshomaru's study, giggling could be heard through the door as well as squawking. She rapped on the door twice before sliding it opened. Rin was sitting on a piece of parchment which was on Jaken's head. He was lying on his stomach with his face planted firmly against the floor. Kagome almost frowned.

"It is time for the morning meal."

"Oh! We're coming, Lady Kagome!"

The Inu-Onna turned around and disappeared down the halls once more.

S/K

Sesshomaru's POV

Sesshomaru kept glaring at Kagome during their meal. He was still quite furious about her earlier stunt.

"Lord Sesshomaru? Why are you mad at Lady Kagome?" Rin asked curiously.

"That is none of your business, ningen!" Jaken squawked. For once, Sesshomaru didn't reprimand him. Rin pouted and crossed her arms.

"We will leave for Hiru's castle at sunrise. I do not wish to run all day in order to get to the ball on time." Kagome spoke.

"Hn." Sesshomaru continued to glare at her.

She rose from her place at his right and exited the castle.

**Sorry everyone! I know I almost made ya'll wait 'till the first anyway, even with the 50 reviews. I've been swamped with school work, so I haven't really had time to type the chapter. **

**Some good news though! "Down the Rabbit Hole- Again" should be updated fairly soon, though it is not my top priority. I'd like to thank the girls who've commented on it recently, and so should you. They're the reason I've decided to continue with chapter 2. Now, like I said, it's not my top priority, so if it isn't updated within a couple month's time, don't be surprised.**

**I've thought of some more stories, also. What d'ya think? I'd like a poll to see what stories you guys will read, if I do them.**

**1\. Kagome is the new girl at school and Inuyasha and the gang take her in as one of them.**

**2\. Kagome is Sesshomaru's hanyou sister, and Inuyasha is her non-time-traveling human friend.**

**3\. Sesshomaru and Kagome are childhood friends who get reunited.**

**4\. Sesshomaru and Kagome has a kid, without him knowing.**

**5\. Sesshomaru, Kagome, and Toga (Sesshomaru's father) one-shot.**

**6\. Jakotsu and Kagome are childhood friends, Kagome moves and Jakotsu is heart broken. Kagome comes back in school and Jak is overjoyed.**

**All of them are Sess/Kags except #'s 5 &amp; 6\. 5 is a Sess/Kag/Toga, and 6 is a Kag/Jak. I have never read a fanfiction with Kagome and Jakotsu as a pairing! I believe they'd be great together, what about you guys?**

**Just post the number- 1 through 6 - that you want, and I'll start working on the one with the most comments.**

**Toodles!**

**-SesshyKins**

**1,188**


	19. Awe

**I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters. Except the ones I make up, but that will be a couple chapters down the road.**

**The plot of this story does **_**not **_**follow the plot of Inuyasha at all. So don't get bent out of shape when you see what happens.**

Awe-A feeling of reverential respect mixed with fear or wonder.

Sesshomaru left the castle at daybreak the next day. He ordered Jaken to watch over Rin while he was away before continuing out the gates, preparing to search for the vexing onna.

He was surprised to find her waiting for him at the tree line, freshly bathed and doing a new haori and hakamas.

He walked to her and told her quietly, "The color green suits you, Onna." Her hakamas were a forest green, her haori was white with green swirls going from the bottom hem up, and her obi was black.

He straightened up from where he was whispering in her ear and looked down at her.

"This Sesshomaru wishes to fly for the better part of the morning." He stated.

"You may fly, I will run." She retorted in her monotone.

"You will not be able to keep up with this Sesshomaru."

Her eye twitched. "Watch me." With that, she turned in the direction of Lord Hiru's castle and disappeared in the thickets and brush. The Taiyoukai shook his head while forming his youki cloud. He rose and shot after her, He looked down at her with challenge in his sun-kissed gaze. He sped up his pace, expecting her to fall behind. But she didn't. Kagome just sped up also, easily staying beneath him. Sesshomaru looked down at her with shock and more than a little awe. Her hair blew behind her, a crimson veil whipping in self-made wind. Her arms were on either sides of her, helping her maintain her speed and balance. Her bare feet were blurred as she ran, proving that she was, indeed, going fast. She was the epitome of beauty. They continued in this manner for several hours. They didn't stop at all. At some point, he worried she would need to stop for a drink. Upon voicing his concerns, he learned that she could go several days without food or water while running. Sesshomaru had wondered for her energy, though he didn't ask. This fact only made him further in awe of the creature that was her. This, of course, angered the Lord. It seemed like everything she did irritated him. They didn't stop until noon when Sesshomaru decided to give Kagome a break, even if she didn't believe she required one. He started to lower his cloud while slowing, she did the same. When he was only about two feet above her, she moved out of the way so he could land. As soon as his cloud dissipated, they stopped. Sesshomaru looked at her in amusement; he had never seen her in such disarray. Her hair was windblown, her haori and hakamas were awry, and her tail was poofed like an angry cat's. If one didn't know any better, they could say she looked like she'd been rutting with someone. It was actually an intoxicating sight. Before he could truly observe her as much as he'd liked, she crouched and shook, like a wet dog would to dislodge water. The irony of the situation -Kagome being a half _dog-_demon- amused Sesshomaru to no end. When she stood, instead of one thinking everything would be much worse, everything was back in its proper place. He found himself slightly disappointed with this. They went about their usual routine of Sesshomaru sitting at the trunk of a tree with one leg bent and his wrist resting on his knee, and Kagome directly above him on a branch with her legs stretched out in front of her, crossed at her ankles. They sat in peace for while, neither of them talking, before a familiar scent hit his nose. He growled while standing, looking up to see Kagome with her eyes still shut. The scent got stronger until the host was standing in the clearing with them.

"Hello, my dear."

"'Evening, Naraku." Hearing her talk so informally to one of his enemies angered him.

"Have you reconsidered your answer, Koi?" The spider hanyou purred.

"My response remains the same, sadly."

_What are they talking about?_

"I thought you may say that. I have a gift for you."

"If I refuse after you give me it?"

"You may still keep it. But one day, you will be mine." The realization that they were talking about mating made Sesshomaru want to snarl. The hanyou walked closer, causing the Dog to growl. Naraku ignored him as Kagome gracefully leapt from the tree. He offered his hand and when she took it, he placed a wrapped parcel in her own. She pulled her hand from his and unfolded the cloth covering, carefully.

**Cliffhanger, ne? So? How'd ya'll like it? I thought I might as well bring Naraku into it since I haven't so far. **

**Little side note: I use "koi" as if it means love. So the sentence is actually- "Have you reconsidered your answer, love?" It will be the same with any future uses, also. I do not like people calling others things like "honey", "sweetheart", "cupcake", or any sappy thing else you can come up with. I like "love" and that's it. **

**Thanks so much for all your reviews! I love them. (Even if they only say a number or something...) Since most of ya'll like 3, 4, and 5, (Sesshomaru and Kagome are childhood friends who get reunited, Sesshomaru and Kagome has a kid, without him knowing, and Sesshomaru, Kagome, and Toga (Sesshomaru's father) one-shot) I want to host a poll with those 3. Ya'll can only choose up to 2, this time. I need to eliminate some choices.**

**Once again, they are:**

**3- Sesshomaru and Kagome are childhood friends who get reunited.**

**4- Sesshomaru and Kagome has a kid, without him knowing.**

**5- Kagome, and Toga (Sesshomaru's father) one-shot**

**Someone has said something about option 5 not being a one-shot. I'll say this- if that one wins the poll, I'll do more than a one-shot. **

**One more thing- **_**kouga's older woman**_** and **_**LoveInTheBattleField **_**are currently my favorite reviewers! Love you guys and your comments! Love the support! Look forward to some p.m.'s (private messages, not pre-menstrual-syndromes) in the near future! If I forget, which is somewhat likely, remind me, please? Thanks guys!**

**Review, Favorite, and Follow, please! Love ya'll!**

**Toodles!**

**-SesshyKins**

**1,099**


	20. Affection

**I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters. Except the ones I make up, but that will be a couple chapters down the road.**

**The plot of this story does **_**not**_** follow the plot of Inuyasha at all. So don't get all bent out of shape when you see what happens.**

Affection-A gentle feeling of fondness or liking

There, in Kagome's palm, was Naraku's portion of the Shikon Jewel.

Sesshomaru actually gaped when he seen it. It was black as onyx, with only a quarter of it missing. For him to give it up meant only two things. One, it was a ploy, or two; he held a world of affection for the Onna.

_Could it be that she caught the heart of that cretin?_

Kagome hummed quietly while she gently covered the jewel back up and placed it in her haori. "My answer remains the same, but I thank you for the Shikon."

Naraku chuckled and gave a grin. "You _will_ be mine, my love. One day you will come running into my open arms."

Kagome smirked. "Keep telling yourself that, _Kumo_."

Naraku chuckled again before stepping forward and embracing the Onna. This angered Sesshomaru but seeing _Kagome return the hug_ enraged him.

But it didn't only annoy him, it also annoyed his _beast_. It battled against the walls and bars that held it. It roared with outrage and snapped its teeth in frustration. He was doing all he could not to give into desire and let it out. But whether he desired it or not didn't matter. His beast had broken from its chains and was now surging forth to take over their body.

**Okay, couple things. **

**One, I know it's really short, I believe it's even shorter than the first chapter, but bear with me.**

**Two, **_**Kumo**_** is the Japanese word for spider, which, in this case, is Kagome's nickname for Naraku.**

**Three, the next chapter will be posted shortly after this one if not directly after.**

**I'm sorry that I haven't updated for some time, I'm not really good at keeping my schedule straight. I won't even make excuses.**

**See my other stories including **_**Down The Rabbit Hole- Again, **_**and three one-shots, one with Sesshomaru x Kagome and one with Sess x Kag x Nar and one with just Naraku x Kagome, in this order, **_**Bourbon and Brandy, Keep Your Enemies Close and Your Friends Closer, **_**and**_** Late Night Love. **_**Check them out and review, as I've stated before, it motivates me.**

**Hope ya'll like my stories!**

**Adios~**

**-SesshyKins**

**218**


	21. Possession

**I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters. Except the ones I make up, but that will be a couple chapters down the road.**

**The plot of this story does **_**not**_** follow the plot of Inuyasha at all. So don't get all bent out of shape when you see what happens.**

Possession-The state of having, owning, or controlling something

Sesshomaru's Beast's POV

Beast growled lowly at the two whom had yet to separate. He stocked forward and grabbed the spider by the collar of his haori. He ripped them apart and threw the hanyou into a tree, taking his time to go over before punching him brutally in the face while snarling.

"She is _MINE_! You will _not_ have her!"

The spider sputtered before jumping up, halting the dog's attacks and leaping away.

"Kagome is not yours! I do not see a courting mark on her neck or a mating mark, for that matter!"

"She is mine, hanyou filth."

At this point, Kagome sighed and stated to the hanyou, "I believe it's time to take your lead, _Kumo_. I'll handle the puppy."

"Yes, Koi. Next time I see you, you will bear my mark."

"Challenge accepted. Now go."

The hanyou chuckled as his miasma appeared around him and he disappeared.

Kagome once again sighed before turning to the Inu. "Calm down, pup. Naraku's gone, there is no reason for your anger any longer. You're acting like a spoiled puppy."

The beast whimpered at her scolding, but didn't retreat; instead, it walked toward her. She surprised it by staying in place, completely motionless except for the slow rise-and-fall of her chest. When it reached her, it stood in front of her, just staring down at her. Neither moved and neither looked away from the other's eyes. They could feel the air around them charge with unknown electricity, threatening to pull them in. And finally…

"I am not yours."

"You are. This Sesshomaru has lain claim on you."

"There has been more than a hundred, who have done the exact same, and failed. I am not yours. You do not own me; I am not in your possession. You do not hold my heart, nor body, mind, or soul. Even if you were o captivate my mind or take my body, I would not be yours. In order for you to have me, _truly_ have me, you must capture _everything_. Mind. Body. Soul. And _heart_."

The beast frowned. It confused it when the knowledge that it _wanted_ everything from her arose.

Suddenly it stepped forward and grabbed her, pulling her harshly into its chest. It wrapped its arm around her and sat on the ground, pulling her with it and across its lap. It rumbled against her as it wrapped its tail around them, forming cocoon of sorts.

They stayed like that until the sun went down, both eventually falling asleep. Unknown to both, Kagome's arms lifted and wrapped around the beast's neck.

**And… That's it for this chapter!**

**It's a bit longer than last, ne?**

**Hope ya'll like it.**

**Review, Favorite, Follow, whatever ya'll do. **

**Still writing the next chapter, should be finished soon, though no promises.**

**Toodles!**

**-SesshyKins**

**530**


	22. Passion

**I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters. Except the ones I make up, but that will be a couple chapters down the road.**

**The plot of this story does **_**not**_** follow the plot of Inuyasha at all. So don't get all bent out of shape when you see what happens.**

_**THIS CHAPTER IS MOSTLY A HUGE LIME (No serious lemon, though)**_

Passion- Strong and barely controllable emotion

Sesshomaru's POV

Sesshomaru awoke to sunlight hitting his eyes. Sometime during the night his beast had relinquished its control, and allowed him to take over once again. He was comfortably warm, and he let loose a low purr of contentment. Something, or rather _someone_, shifted in his lap and sighed happily. His eyes snapped open and he angled his head down to look at whom was on him. His nose was tickled with something soft, and as his warm breath ghosted over it, it twitched. Without thinking, Sesshomaru's tongue slipped out and licked it. It twitched again and the being on his lap moved once more. Wanting to feel that strange reaction again, he sucked the very tip of the furry appendage in his mouth and nibbled lightly. The 'someone' in his lap jerked and moaned breathily. Being the male that he was, his body responded to the breathless moan uttered from the unconscious Onna, sitting _directly_ on top of said body part. Not being able to help himself, he gave her ear a sharp nip, causing her to jerk and moan on top of him again. The motion caused pleasure to shoot up his spine, her backside settled snuggly against his aching length. Her ears were obviously an erogenous zone for her, if the wonderfully enticing, yet painfully arousing, scent coming from her were any clue. Decided to test his luck-and appease his beast's urgings- his hand, which was locked around her waist while they slept, moved south to squeeze her delicious behind. It didn't irritate him as much as he thought it would when he realized he was imitating a certain perverted monk named Miroku. He gave another experimental squeeze, trying to gauge if she would wake up if he ground her down on him. Deciding hat he didn't particularly like the thought of his _other_ arm being cut off; he removed his hand from her person and took a deep, steadying breath while trying to calm his raging blood. This was a _very_ bad mistake, for he got a nose full of her aroused state. He growled low n his throat, attempting to keep the beast within him under control. He was taken by complete surprise when he felt another's control enter him and soothe his beast.

Kagome's POV

Kagome had been awake for hours before Sesshomaru. She chose not to move for the simple fact that she did not want to. She was warm and comfortable seated in his lap with his arm around her.

She knew immediately when he awoke, heard his heart speed up. She still refused to move, she actually wanted to go back to sleep.

She just started to drift to the unconscious realm when she felt something touch her ear, she reflexively twitched it. She, however, was unprepared for it to be _licked_. Without thought, she shifted. She jerked and moaned when she felt lips around the red body part, and felt his manhood harden. She repeated her actions when his teeth nipped at the tip. Kagome couldn't help but be aroused while he hit her sweet spot. The fire between her legs tripled when the hand that rested on her waist suddenly moved to cup her ass. He squeezed it a second time, reminding her of the perverted monk, and ground her against him. She was somewhat confused when he suddenly pulled his hand away. She heard him growl and felt the flare of his auras his beast rose.

Kagome knew he was fighting for her sake, to keep from taking her. The least she could do was help him. She allowed her own beast to come forth, allowed he to raise her hand and place it on his cheek while pushing a minimal part of her power into him. She didn't pull away until the red in his eyes receded completely.

Sesshomaru's POV

Sesshomaru was surprised to find his beast calm and content. He was also surprised to find Kagome's beast in control. It was rare when he couldn't remember things after his beast was in control, but this was one of those times.

He hadn't even known she was awake. His face flushed a light pink; which was a shock in and of itself. He fully expected for her to attack him, to attempt to take his life for daring to touch her, but al he got was wide, curious eyes. (A/N: Eye, whatever.)

She started to purr, her tail waging leisurely. He wasn't prepared for her to lean forward and kiss him, she moved her mouth gently against his own, her hands were on his chest, kneading it like a content feline. She gently nipped his bottom lip with her fang, taking great precaution not to slice the skin. He slowly granted her entrance so she could sip her dainty tongue against his own. She slowly traced his fangs, flicking it against his gums and the backs of his teeth. He allowed her explorations, she seemed genuinely curious. For her part, she had moved from lying across his lap to straddling it. Her hot core rubbed against his hardened cock, threatening to drive him mad, she pressed herself further into him, her center pressed snuggly against his member, her chest pressed firmly against his and her arms around his neck. She was acting completely wanton and Sesshomaru couldn't exactly say he hated it. The fiery passion she put into the kiss threatened to make him lose control again. He wrapped his arm securely around her waist.

She suddenly pulled back, she rested her forehead against his own and he felt pleasure run through his body unexpectedly. _Why?_ She purred low in her throat while looking through half-lidded eyes at him. He stared back.

_Kagome's beast is very wanton._

**Mate's beast is beautiful.**

Kagome_ is beautiful. This Sesshomaru likes this side of her. Now if only her other side would also be like this…_

**Agreed.**

Kagome looked as if she were about to say something. He stared at her, curious as to what she would say.

"…_Mate._" She purred.

**As ya'll can see, they're warming up to each other.**

**Hope ya'll liked it. **

**Review!**

**Toodles!**

**-SesshyKins**


	23. Embarrassment

**I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters. Except the ones I make up, but that will be a couple chapters down the road.**

**The plot of this story does **_**not**_** follow the plot of Inuyasha at all. So don't get all bent out of shape when you see what happens.**

Embarrassment- A feeling of self-consciousness, shame, or awkwardness

Kagome's POV

Kagome allowed her beast to take over for her. She sat back and watched while her beast helped Sesshomaru. She didn't interfere or attempt to take over again until they started to kiss… She attempted to retake control, knowing that if it was left to her beast, it'd go much further.

"…_Mate._"

Kagome's blood froze in her veins when she heard what her beast uttered. She used all her power to reclaim their body; she surged forth to the front of their mind, breaking through the surface.

Sesshomaru's POV

Sesshomaru was frozen in shock, not quite believing his elfin ears.

_She didn't… She couldn't…_

**Mate!** His beast howled in his mind, demanding to be left out.

His shocked state didn't change until he felt Kagome wretch herself from his lap. His eyes refocused on her form, which was standing several feet away, and he seen her eye was no longer red, but her beautiful electric blue. His eyes widened when he seen a dark pink stain on her cheeks. She was most obviously embarrassed.

She took a deep breath before turning around and walking stiffly away. Right before she disappeared through the foliage, she said "Do _not_ follow me." She paused slightly. "…And I will _not_ mate you."

With that, she disappeared.

S/K

Sesshomaru waited for hours afterward or her to come back. When day turned to night, he slept with all his senses open.

When morning came, he waited for her to waltz through the trees bringing him breakfast.

When morning turned to noon and noon turned to evening, we waited for his meal.

When evening bled to night, the process restarted.

**That's it for this one! Hope ya'll like it.**

**Review, please! I love reading them. Hope to have 10 more comments. Thanks!**

**Toodles!**

**SesshyKins**


	24. Arrival

**I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters. Except the ones I make up, but that will be a couple chapters down the road.**

**The plot of this story does **_**not**_** follow the plot of Inuyasha at all. So don't get all bent out of shape when you see what happens.**

Arrival- Reach a place at the end of a journey or a stage in a journey

When Sesshomaru got tired of waiting, 2 days later, he flew to Hiru's castle on his cloud. He wanted to get there as soon as possible so he could eat. He was starving and he missed Kagome's cooking.

He flew for hours, non-stop. Just thinking about Kagome and himself. Just thinking about Mystery.

S/K

_Is she stupid, or truly that courageous?_

_. . ._

_Rin hugged his leg tightly, and he put his hand atop her head while drawing the woman into a loving embrace._

_. . ._

_He wondered if she would be as disgusting as what he suspected, or the most beautiful human he'd ever seen. With hair the color of raven feathers, and eyes the color of rich chocolate. He wondered if her skin would be creamy white, like his own, and oh-so-soft. He wondered if her smile would shine brighter than the sun. He wondered if her legs were tiny and fragile, and went on forever. He wondered if her lips were full and red and kissable._

_. . ._

_Her song was deep and he found himself listening intently to her words and honeyed voice._

_Beautiful._

_. . ._

_He took in a deep breath, taking in the scent of her soft locks. He stiffened a bit at the scent of fresh rain._

_It was one of his favorite scents._

_. . ._

_He watched as she stood, missing her body warmth when it left._

_. . ._

_She looked amazing. She looked gorgeous. She looked like an ethereal beauty that was sent to Earth for just Sesshomaru's hungry gaze._

_. . ._

_They stood glaring icily into each other's eyes. The fire he saw in her excited him beyond reason._

_The tip of her tail flicked angrily, the only sign that he had riled her at all. He suddenly had the urge to lean in and claim those pink lips._

_. . ._

_He was lying when he had told his beast he had seen woman who were most appealing to the eye. She truly was the most gorgeous being he had ever laid eyes upon._

_. . ._

_He actually shook his head with a chuckle as she acted so foolish with Rin and Jaken. Now, if only she'd act that way with him._

_He was right, though. Her smile was as bright as the sun._

_. . ._

_The Dog Demon once again felt the unfamiliar warmth spread through his body. He had the sudden urge to hold her and cuddle with her. He wanted to tell her he loved her and-_

_. . ._

"_The color green suits you, Onna." Her hakamas were a forest green, her haori was white with green swirls going from the bottom hem up, and her obi was black._

_. . ._

_He had never seen her in such disarray. Her hair was wind-blown, her haori and hakamas were awry, and her tail was poofed like an angry cat's. If one didn't know any better, they could say she'd been rutting with someone. It was actually an intoxicating sight._

S/K

Sesshomaru approached the Eastern palace around evening. He landed in front of the gates where 2 guards greeted and bowed to him. One led him into the castle and to his temporary quarters.

Sesshomaru arrived later than he thought he would, the ball would start that night. He'd have to bathe and dress himself quickly for him to arrive at the ball on time.

**So that's it for this chapter.**

**I've started to write my next chapter to "Down the Rabbit Hole- Again". Don't know how long it'll take.**

**As Luna or **_**o0-SilverMoon-0o**_** has reminded me, I forgot to do a copyright for the song in chapter 6. It is "Butterfly Fly Away" by Miley Cyrus. I do **_**not**_** own it. (And I'm too lazy to go back and fix the actual chapter). (AND~ the song in chapter 5 in my own).**

**I might start writing the other stories that ya'll want, but you have to give me time. I'm juggling 3 stories as it is, so…**

**Toodles~**

**-SesshyKins **


	25. Reunited

**I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters. Except the ones I make up, but that will be a couple chapters down the road.**

**The plot of this story does **_**not**_** follow the plot of Inuyasha at all. So don't get all bent out of shape when you see what happens.**

Reunited- Come together or cause to come together again after a period of separation or disunity

After Sesshomaru bathed, he went to get dressed. He sent an outfit ahead of time, so he'd have it for this moment. He opened his wardrobe and took out what he would wear.

First, he put on he black hakamas. They were made out of the finest silks and were void of any design.

Next, he put on his under haori. It was white as snow, and it, too, had no designs.

Last, he put on his over haori. It was a charcoal color and it had a dog demon in its true form howling spanned across the back. It also had the Western crest on the left shoulder.

He then put on his boots, not bothering to do anything with his hair.

He walked out of his room and called for a servant. When one came, he ordered it to take him to the ballroom. It bowed before leading him down the halls until they came upon a large set of double doors. The servant opened the doors and bowed to Sesshomaru as he walked through.

There were many lords and ladies in the room. Many of them were lower-class royalty, but the lord and lady of the North were there, as was the Southern lord.

He walked further into the room, lords and ladies bowing to him, and sought out Lord Hiru to say his congratulations. It seems he didn't have to.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" was called as the bear youkai pushed through the thong of people to face said lord.

The bear wasn't exactly tall, but he wasn't short, either. His hair was light brown and shaggy, it covered his eyes slightly. His eyes were black, the pupil barely being able to be seen. He had a stub of a tail, almost like a rabbit's, but light brown in color and not nearly cotton-like.

"Lord Hiru. This Sesshomaru wishes to give his congratulations on your expectancy."

"Thank you, Lord Sesshomaru. The bear bowed with a boyish grin while looking behind and around Sesshomaru. "May I inquire as to where your companion may be?"

Sesshomaru had sent a message to him, informing the bear that he and a guest of his would be arriving soon, before he left his castle.

The dog demon opened his mouth to say something-

"I'm here."

**Ya'll didn't think the little spitfire'd be gone, now did ya? I couldn't do that!**

**It's short, and I know I haven't updated in a long while, so I'm sorry. I'll post 2 chapters in a row to make up for it. **

**I'm suffering from writer's block, and I've started a book. An actual,real life, everything completely my own, no Inuyasha, book. Mhm.**

**Toodles!**

**-SesshyKins**


	26. Tease

**I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters. Except the ones I make up, but that will be a couple chapters down the road.**

**The plot of this story does **_**not**_** follow the plot of Inuyasha at all. So don't get all bent out of shape when you see what happens.**

Tease- Make fun of or attempt to provoke in a playful way

"Ah! Lady Kagome! It is such a pleasure to see you!" Lord Hiru bowed deeply before straightening with a grin. Sesshomaru whipped around just as the Onna replied. "Likewise, Hiru." Kagome had a slight smirk on her face as she walked forward and embraced the bear.

Sesshomaru felt the tell-tale signs of jealousy start to creep in. Luckily, before he could do anything, he felt another demon approaching and couldn't help but wonder if the ordeal would end in a bloodbath.

"Are you trying to take my mate again?!" Came a voice as they pushed through the crowd.

"I'll give him back, like last time." Kagome spoke stoically to Tamae, Hiru's mate.

Sesshomaru was frozen in shock; he couldn't process what was happening.

"Come now, cub, time to go." Kagome grabbed Hiru's hand and attempted to lead him away. Sesshomaru couldn't believe the disrespect! First, she addresses the bear without his title, and now she called him a cub? She quickly on her way to the gates of the underworld. Soon the two were out of sight, the crowd parting for them before closing again, like a wave.

"Hey! Get back here with my mate! No hanky-panky!" The female bear roared.

There was a sudden loud groan. "Sorry, Mate, I just can't resist the pleasures of this princess."

"Hiru!" Tamae bellowed.

"Y-yes, Mate?" A panting and flushed Hiru stumbled back through the crowd, looking bow-legged.

The female gasped and took a quick, horrified step backwards. "You didn't! No, you couldn't!" She screeched.

"Be quiet, you paranoid rabbit." Came an angelic voice from above. Everyone looked up at the same time to see Kagome sitting on a beam that ran across the length of the room. "I have been here since we left your line of sight."

"Why, you-you…" The bear started.

"Bitch? Why, yes, I am Inu, after all."

Tamae flushed and growled sheepishly while Hiru laughed, back to normal, and walked over to embrace her.

Kagome flipped off of the beam to land beside them. She gave them a small bow before straightening and saying, "I give you both my congratulations on your future cubs."

"Cub_s_?" They both questioned at the same time.

"Hn. Triplets. Two boys and one girl."

"Thank you!" Tamae gushed as she released Hiru, only to entrap the Inu-Onna in a bone-crushing hug. She looked extremely uncomfortable, as her body tensed and her ears twitched.

Tamae released her and clapped her hands together sharply, attempting to get everyone's attention, though it was unneeded because everyone was already staring at them.

"Okay! Now, everyone get back to the ball!"

And, with that, the party resumed.

**Done. It's slightly longer than the last one, ne?**

**Review, please!**

**Toodles!**

**-SesshyKins**


	27. Dance

**I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters. Except the ones I make up, but that will be a couple chapters down the road.**

**The plot of this story does **_**not**_** follow the plot of Inuyasha at all. So don't get all bent out of shape when you see what happens.**

Dance- to move rhythmically to music, typically following a sequence of steps

Kagome suddenly turned toward Sesshomaru; somewhat surprising him-he had thought she'd ignore him.

"I still will not mate you. My beast merely wishes to have your power." She looked him directly in the eye as she told him this.

"Are you so sure?" Sesshomaru raised a finely sculpted brow at her.

"Yes." Her voice was a bit icier when she uttered the single syllable.

"If that is the case, then you would not oppose to this Sesshomaru dancing with you, as it does not require power." He held out his hand for her to take.

"Why, pray tell, would I want to do that?" She looked slightly perturbed, her brow was ever so slightly furrowed and her eyes held just a glimpse of confusion. Had Sesshomaru known her any less, he wouldn't have seen either difference.

It slightly disturbed him that he knew her so well, in such a short period of time.

"You _are_ this Sesshomaru's companion at the ball, are you not?" He, again, raised his brow at her. "Besides, this Sesshomaru assures you that he is a proficient dancer." He smirked at her.

A glimmer of irritation sparked in her gaze. She stepped forward and took his still outstretched hand, and the Great Lord almost purred.

Her tiny clawed hand fit into his own very large hand perfectly, in his opinion.

**Mate.**__His beast purred in his mind.

For the first time since his beast presented itself, he agreed with it. He, in her absence, considered taking her as his intended. She was powerful, she proved as much every time she fought. She was intelligent, she didn't rush into things, and Sesshomaru was sure she was intelligent in other aspects, as well. She wasn't clingy, she was the exact opposite (though the Great Lord sometimes wished she _was_). She wasn't talkative, she talked pretty rarely (again, he sometimes wished she would do it more often. She was absolutely beautiful, he hadn't seen any other being as breath-taking as she. She was perfect for him.

…Except she was hanyou. He would not take a half-breed as his mate.

Even still… he was sorely tempted to have her anyway.

Using Kagome's hand as leverage, he tugged her closer to him while smirking. Her eye widened slightly as he released her hand-slightly missing its warmth- and wrapped his arm around her slim waist to pull her against his hard body.

As they started to sway and dance to the music, Sesshomaru pulled Kagome even closer and lowered his head until his lips grazed her temple.

**Done. Kinda short, but oh well. 'Nother chapter on the way soon.**

**I know I have a lot of grammar mistakes and stuff, but I just don't have time to revise. I apologize.**

**Toodles!**

**-SesshyKins**

**(And Happy Mother's day!)**

**425**


	28. Room

**I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters. Except the ones I make up, but that will be a couple chapters down the road.**

**The plot of this story does **_**not **_**follow the plot of Inuyasha at all. So don't get bent out of shape when you see what happens.**

Room- A part or division of a building enclosed by walls, floor, and ceiling

Later, much later, that evening, Sesshomaru walked with Kagome to Hiru and Tamae, she had stated she needed to talk to them.

"Hiru." She stated more than asked as they stopped behind the two.

"Hm? Oh! Yes?" The bear asked as he turned around toward them.

"My room. I did not receive one when I arrived." She told him.

"Oh. Hm. Junichi!" The small mouse demon he called ran over to them.

"Yes, my lord?" He squeaked.

"Please prepare a room _in the royal wing_, for Lady Higurashi Kagome." Hiru told him more than asked.

"B-but, milord, there are no more royal rooms available. There are _no_ rooms available, at all. Royal or otherwise. I'm sorry..." The rodent looked at his feet when he finished speaking.

"_None_?" The mouse nodded. "Well... This changes things... Lord Sesshomaru!" The bear abruptly turned to him. "Would you oppose to sharing your quarters for a few nights with the lovely Lady Kagome? I apologize, but we thought both of you would sleep together when you first wrote. It is only natural, after all, for _companions_ to share a futon." The bear looked slightly sheepish after saying this.

"Hn." Sesshomaru turned his head toward Kagome to see if she agreed also.

She seemed to think for awhile before, finally, she nodded ever so slightly with a "hn" of her own.

"Excellent! Now, if you'll excuse me, my mate wishes to speak to the Lady of the North." As he said this, he turned with Tamae to leave.

"Shall we return to our quarters?" Sesshomaru drawled to Kagome.

**So this one's done. I'm still writing the next chapter, so... It'll be a little while before it's posted.**

**Side note: **_**Junichi**_** means "Obedient one".**

**If you like Black Butler, and also like Inuyasha, if you like them **_**together**_**... check out my new story called "The New Maid in the Phantomhive Household",**

**Toodles~**

**-SesshyKins**


	29. Pounce

**I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters. Except the ones I make up, but that will be a couple chapters down the road.**

**The plot of this story does **_**not**_** follow the plot of Inuyasha at all. So don't get all bent out of shape when you see what happens.**

Pounce- A sudden swoop or spring

Sesshomaru was currently watching as Kagome turned her back to him and began to strip. They were in their room now, having got back moments ago.

Kagome untied her obi and allowed the top half of her kimono to fall to her waist. Sesshomaru was slightly shocked to see an image on her lower back. It was a beautiful purple butterfly that spanned across the width of her back. A tattoo.

"Turn around." Had he been a lesser demon, he would have jumped at the sound of her voice.

He decided to humor her, so he turned his back to her. He heard the sound of cloth hitting the floor before he suddenly felt warm hands around his mid-section. He looked down to see her tiny fingers working at the knot in his obi. Before he had time to react, she pulled said obi free and was taking his haori off him. He heard the _swoosh_ of fabric, though he wasn't exactly sure what caused it. After awhile Sesshomaru got impatient when he heard her footsteps walking away from him.

"May this Sesshomaru face you now?" His voice held a tinge of irritation in it.

"Hn." When Sesshomaru turned around, he was met with the sight of Kagome crawling on her hands and knees to the top of the futon with just his haori covered her thin form. Her thighs and legs were bare, and the hem of his haori was only long enough to cover her treasures, it stopped at the very top of her thighs.

The Great Lord was sure he'd never felt lust until that point; he could very well cut diamonds with the evidence. He swallowed thickly before following her to the bed, attempting unsuccessfully to hide his current _condition_. He sat on the futon next to her, trying not to stare at her long legs that were crossed at her ankles.

She laid back, her head propped up on the pillows, and stretched.

Sesshomaru released a loud warning growl when his haori suddenly rode up, revealing her precious treasure to his very, _very_ hungry eyes.

She blinked and looked at him before following his line of site. Her face bloomed in warmth before she tugged the bottom of the shirt down.

But it was too late. The damage was done. The spark ignited.

He pounced before she could move.

**Sorry for not updating in so long. School's out and that's the only Internet I had. I'm visiting relatives that have wifi, so I'll update a couple times within the next 1-1.5 weeks.**

**Review, please.**

**Tooles~  
-SesshyKins.**


	30. Interruption

**I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters. Except the ones I make up, but that will be a couple chapters down the road.**

**The plot of this story does **_**not**_** follow the plot of Inuyasha at all. So don't get all bent out of shape when you see what happens.**

_**Warning, mostly lime.**_

Interruption- stop the continuous progress of an activity or process

Sesshomaru positioned himself above Kagome and pinned her hands on either sides of her head in one fell swoop. He bared his fangs and released a low, aroused growl at her. His searching nose immediately picked up the scent of her faint heat; it caused another excited sound to escape his throat.

His nose lowered and buried itself in her throat nuzzling the warm flesh. He felt her swallow and heard her tongue come out to wet her luscious lips. His own tongue slipped out to taste the sweet skin at the hollow of her throat.

"Ice Prince-"

"Say my name." He interrupted.

"Ice Prince-"

"Say my name." He interrupted again. He nipped her chin sharply, reprimanding her.

She swallowed again. "_Sesshomaru_..."

He rumbled in appreciation. "Hnn?"

"We can't-"

"We _can_."

"You don't know me."

"This Sesshomaru doesn't need to." He nuzzled her cheek with his nose.

"There is something important about me that you are unaware o-"He cut her off by pressing a hard kiss against her lips. His tongue pressed against the seam of her lips, requesting access. After awhile, she stopped her half-hearted struggles and allowed Sesshomaru's tongue to invade her mouth.

When Sesshomaru pulled away, they both were panting heavily. He took a deep breath while scenting the air. His brow furrowed slightly, he couldn't smell her arousal any longer. In fact, he couldn't smell her at all.

**Must smell mate.** His beast growled. He agreed again.

"Why can't this Sesshomaru smell you?" He asked her.

She didn't answer, but looked away. Her face tinted red while he continued to stare at her.

"Well?"

No answer.

He gave another low growl and nipped her chin again.

"This Sesshomaru must smell you." He rumbled.

She shook her head and turned it away, denying him.

He growled again, lower, angrier.

_This Sesshomaru must find out…_

In a quick movement, he parted his kimono and reached down to caress her folds.

He found what he was looking for. His fingers slid through her wet heat while his manhood twitched in anticipation. She gave a small whine.

"Why is it that this Sesshomaru cannot scent your heat?" He rumbled at her. She once again didn't answer.

**She must be using a sort of scent barrier.**

_Hn. Yes._

The Western Lord suddenly buried his face in Kagome's neck. "This Sesshomaru wishes to smell you, Kagome. Please." He decided that the only way to get his way would be to use honey instead of vinegar.

Before she could answer, there was a knock on the door.

**How was it?**

**I think I'm going to do something different than the stories that I asked about before. How about, you guys suggest some crossovers (movies and/or anime) and if I know the shows and stuff, I pick one to do?**

**So tell me some ideas! I'd like you to do it like this; Kagome from Inuyasha and Sesshomaru from Inuyasha. Okay?**

**Toodles!**

**-SesshyKins**


End file.
